NannyElizabethWeir
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: What if Atlantis never happened? And Elizabeth became a nanny instead, for a little girl with the last name Sheppard? -sparky-
1. Meeting Annie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis ...etc. etc. etc...**

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth Weir walked up to a large white house with a small piece of paper in her hands. She wore white adidas shoes, faded blue jeans, along with a dark green, long sleeved shirt under a black jacket. She rang the doorbell and a young woman answered the door. The maid…

"You must be the new nanny?" The woman asked checking her over

"Um yes…yes I am." Elizabeth replied softly and the maid moved out of the way for Elizabeth to come in and shut the door behind her

"Mrs. Sheppard will be with you in a minute." The woman told her before she walked past her to the kitchen. Elizabeth looked around the room and saw how beautiful it was. There was a large set of stairs that went upstairs. An open living room that connected to the entrance and two separate doors. One led to the kitchen and she didn't know where the other one went it. The house just seemed so…open.

Suddenly a woman walked down the stairs in a white Dolce and Gabbana dress. It was a 50's style white cotton dress with matching shoes. She had black hair which was slightly curly that went down to her lower back. She also had dark blue eyes. She smiled slightly when she get to the bottom of the stairs and stood before Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Weir I presume?" The woman asked clasping her hands together in front of her

"Yes…" She replied but before she could continue the woman started talking again

"I am Carolyn Sheppard. My daughter Annie is at school right now and you will need to go pick her up at two. I will be attending a mother's meeting and will not be home until later tonight. You will feed Annie, my husband will not be home till tomorrow, you will also need to put Annie to bed tonight, do not let her stay up past 8:30. Sara will show you your bedroom and where you will be staying." Carolyn explained to her before she walked off to another room and soon left after that.

Elizabeth just went to grab her things and brought them into the room Sara showed her she would stay in. She finally left the house a few hours later to go get Annie. She walked up to the school building and saw many other women standing around and a few men. She looked around and suddenly the door opened and children came running out. Then she watched as a little girl came walking out slowly. She presumed it was Annie. She had her mother's dark blue eyes and very dark brown curly hair.

"Annie?" Elizabeth spoke softly to the girl and she just nodded in an answer

"I'm Elizabeth, you're new nanny." Elizabeth kneeled down to the 5 year olds height

"May we go home?" She asked her softly and Elizabeth just nodded and stood up. Annie slipped her little hand into Elizabeth's. Elizabeth just looked down at the girl and she smiled softly up at her before they started walking home.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth opened the front door for Annie and she just walked inside before she placed her book bag on a hook along with her jacket and ran off. Elizabeth watched the little girl take off up the stairs to her bedroom. Elizabeth slipped her jacket off and put it in her room which was right next to Annie's before she went to check on Annie. She slowly opened the door and knocked on it to see Annie sitting on her bed coloring.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked her softly walking over to the bed and sitting next to the little girl

"Coloring." Annie simply replied brushing her curls out of her face. Elizabeth looked at the picture and saw a coloring of three people. Obviously one was Annie, the other two must have been her parents. Then Elizabeth watched Annie brush her curls out of her face once again.

"Here, how about I fix your hair so it isn't in your face anymore alright?" Elizabeth suggested and Annie just nodded in agreement before she sat up straighter. Elizabeth took the pony on her wrist and pulled Annie's curls up into a pony tail and Annie thanked her before she started to color again.

"Would you like to go play outside Annie?" Elizabeth asked her and she looked up at Elizabeth in confusion

"What would we do outside?" Annie asked her softly

"What do you mean what would we do? We could play tag, play with water balloons, play in the sandbox, swing…" But before Elizabeth could continue listing things off Annie just nodded and agreed

"Okay!" Annie smiled softly up at Elizabeth before Elizabeth took her hand and went outside.

Annie and Elizabeth played outside for two hours before Annie told Elizabeth she was hungry…

"Well why don't we go get something to eat?" Elizabeth asked and she just nodded before they ran into the house and Elizabeth started supper.

They finished eating around 6 and Elizabeth did the dishes with a little help from Annie. But Annie and Elizabeth ended up having a little bubble fight and they got very wet.

"Let's go get you in the tub!" Elizabeth told her picking the 5 year old up in her arms and making her way up the stairs.

Elizabeth gave Annie a bath and put her in her pajamas before they went to Annie's room and played a board game. They played a game and colored some more. Then Elizabeth read Annie a book and put her to bed by 8:30. Elizabeth tucked Annie in and said goodnight before turning her night light on, shutting the light off, and shutting the door. She then went to her bedroom and changed her own clothes after taking a quick shower. Then she decided to explore around the house and check it out before she went to bed herself. It felt a little weird in someone else's house alone, with their daughter she thought as she laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. Annie seemed like a sweet little girl…but she seemed a little sad. Elizabeth just erased everything from her mind and went to bed.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **So i am starting something different. I guess this just kind popped into my head so i thought i would see where i could take it! Anyways i hope you liked the first chapter and will like to see more of it...please R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Meeting Mr Sheppard

The next morning Elizabeth got up and put on some blue jeans and a black, short sleeved shirt on, and slipped on some socks before she went to check on Annie. She peeked into the room to see Annie still fast asleep so she went downstairs and got herself a banana. She turned around in the kitchen to see Annie standing in the doorway.

"Morning Annie." Elizabeth smiled brightly at the little girl

"I'm thirsty." Annie yawned walking over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth picked her up and placed her on the counter top before she got Annie some orange juice.

"Thank you." Annie thanked her as she took the cup from her hands as Elizabeth got Annie some breakfast.

"How about we go get you dressed for the day?" Elizabeth spoke to her as she placed Annie's dishes in the sink

"You have to catch me first!" Annie teased as she hopped down from the chair and ran out of the kitchen followed by Elizabeth.

"I'm gonna get you!" Elizabeth cried out running after Annie then suddenly Carolyn came out of no where and Annie stopped dead in her tracks. Elizabeth stood up to her full height and gained her composure as Carolyn looked at her awkwardly

"My husband is sleeping Elizabeth, please control Annie. He got in late, he needs his sleep. I am going shopping today and will be back later. Keep Annie quiet." Carolyn informed her before she walked off. Annie just looked up at Elizabeth sadly before Elizabeth guided the little girl upstairs to her bedroom

Elizabeth brushed Annie's hair as she colored. Elizabeth looked down at the coloring and saw it was a picture of Annie and herself. Elizabeth smiled softly before using the pony she used the day before and pulled Annie's curls back with it.

"Elizabeth…" Annie's spoke softly looking up at her

"What is it Annie?" Elizabeth answered putting the brush down

"Is my daddy really home?" Annie asked her

"I don't know for sure, why?" Elizabeth asked her in confusion

"Because I never really get to see him." Annie replied just above a whisper

"Well if he is here, when he wakes up you should talk to him then." Elizabeth replied smiling down at her and Annie just smiled back

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth and Annie colored some more and played since it was Saturday, Annie didn't have school. Around 10 Annie heard someone talking to maid Sara. Annie jumped off her bed and ran out the door and stopped when she saw a man standing at the bottom of the stairs. She cried out with delight and ran to the bottom of the stairs and the man at the bottom picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey princess how are you doing?" The man spoke softly kissing her forehead as Elizabeth walked out of Annie's room.

"Good, where have you been?" She asked him with a smile on her face

"Around, how about I come back tomorrow alright? Then you and I can play." The man suggested and she nodded

"Can Elizabeth play with us?" Annie asked him in curiosity

"Of course…Elizabeth can play with us." The man replied not knowing who she was talking about

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Annie replied kissing the man's cheek.

He set her down on her feet and walked out of the house. Annie looked up at Elizabeth and smiled before she ran up the stairs not saying a word about the man and said she needed to use the bathroom. Elizabeth waited for Annie in her bedroom. Annie decided to sneak a peek into her parent's bedroom and saw a lump in the bed. She just smiled realizing her father was home before she went back to her bedroom to Elizabeth. Elizabeth just assumed the man was her father and didn't ask any questions about him…

-x-x-x-

Later that day a little after noon Carolyn came home. Unknowing to Annie and Elizabeth, Annie's father had left once again without telling anyone.

"Mommy!" Annie smiled brightly as her mother walked into the kitchen while she and Elizabeth were having a snack

"Hello Annie." Carolyn smiled softly at Annie and hugged her lightly

"Mommy will you play with me?" Annie asked her with enthusiasm

"I'm sorry sweetheart, the girls and I are going out in a half an hour I need to get ready baby." Carolyn replied softly

"It's okay." Annie replied sadly

"I love you baby." Carolyn kissed the top of Annie's head and Annie just nodded in reply before Carolyn walked to the door

"Keep her occupied please Elizabeth." Carolyn informed her and walked out

"Would you like to go for a walk Annie?" Elizabeth suddenly asked the girl and Annie nodded in reply

"Come on, let's go." Elizabeth held her hand out to Annie and Annie took it happily and they made their way to the door and walked out.

-x-x-x-

"Look!" Annie cried out seeing a flock of birds just sitting in the middle of the park.

Annie looked up at Elizabeth expectantly and she just nodded. Annie let go of Elizabeth's hand and took off towards the birds and ran right through them making them fly up into the air. Elizabeth smiled as she stood a few feet away watching Annie play, looking a lot happier than she did the day before when she picked her up at the school.

"Annie!" Elizabeth called out to her and she ran over to her

"May we continue our walk?" Annie asked her and Elizabeth just nodded taking her hand. Elizabeth and Annie fed some ducks before Annie saw a fat wall that was probably as tall as her and ran over to it. She jumped up on it and Elizabeth held one of her hands as she walked across it. Then she saw an ice cream stand.

"May we get some ice cream Elizabeth?" Annie smiled brightly at her

"Alright." Elizabeth replied picking Annie up off the wall and putting her down on her feet before they both took off for the stand

Annie and Elizabeth sat on a bench as they ate their ice cream and talked.

"Annie how come your parents are never home?" Elizabeth asked her

"My mommy is always with her friends and daddy is always working. But I think mommy is just never home because daddy is never home." Annie explained to her

"Do you ever go to your grandma and grandpas?" Elizabeth questioned

"My mommy's mommy doesn't like my mommy very much and my mommy's dad is gone. My daddy's mommy and daddy are gone too." Annie replied softly

"I'm sorry Annie." Elizabeth placed an arm around Annie and pulled her closer

"I am done." Annie declared holding her empty ice cream bowl up

"Would you like to go home?" Elizabeth asked her and she shook her head no

"Alright what would you like to do?"

"May we go to the zoo?" Annie asked with a smile playing at her lips

"Sure why not?" Elizabeth smiled back and took her hand before they took off for the zoo

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth and Anne didn't get home till 7 that day. Carolyn was sitting in the kitchen calling many people when she heard the front door open and heard Annie's happy voice…

"Where have you been?" Carolyn cried out walking into the entrance room

"Elizabeth took me to the zoo!" Annie exclaimed with a bright smile

"What?" Carolyn shrieked looking at Elizabeth with a shocked look on her face

"Annie said she wanted to go to the zoo today. You told me to keep her occupied so I asked her what she would like to do…" Elizabeth replied in confusion

"Annie, go to your room I need to talk to Elizabeth." Carolyn told her firmly and Annie just nodded before she walked off up the stairs with her new stuffed monkey Elizabeth bought her at the zoo.

"I never told you to bring Annie to the zoo and I never even told you to bring her out of this house!" Carolyn snapped. But little did they know that Annie was sitting at the top of the stairs listening in

"I'm sorry Carolyn, you just told me to keep her occupied and she asked to go to the zoo…" Elizabeth replied to her

"Well next time check in with me and make sure it is okay before you even do it okay? Or if you want another job I'm sure I can arrange that for you!" Carolyn snapped angrily

"Stop it! Just stop it mommy!" Annie suddenly screamed at the top of the stairs

"Annie go to your room now!" Carolyn yelled up at her

"Leave Elizabeth alone! She is nicer to me than you! I love Elizabeth! She plays with me, makes me happy! Don't fire her!" Annie screamed at her mother as tears started falling

"Go to your room!" Carolyn yelled even louder at Annie and Annie just ran to her room in tears

Elizabeth watched Annie run to her room crying before she took off up the stairs after the girl

"Annie?" Elizabeth spoke softly walking into her room seeing Annie crying on her bed clutching to her stuffed monkey

"It's alright sweetheart. Everything's okay." Elizabeth told her just above a whisper pulling Annie into her arms. Elizabeth sat with Annie for about an hour and watched her sleep peacefully when the door opened slowly

"What happened?" It was a man…

"Mrs. Sheppard yelled at her. She was angry with me for taking Annie to the zoo after Annie requested it. Mrs. Sheppard told me to occupy Annie today so I asked Annie what she wanted to do. We came home and Carolyn panicked and Annie started crying." Elizabeth told the man softly

"Ah yes…Carolyn has been a little off lately for some reason." The man replied sitting on the end of the bed

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked in curiosity

"Sorry, I'm James. James Sheppard, Annie's father. You are?" James introduced himself

"I'm Elizabeth Weir." Elizabeth replied

"Well thank you for watching after my little girl. I haven't seen her all day. I've been busy all day." James sighed brushing some of Annie's curls out of her face

"You mean you haven't talked to or seen Annie today?" Elizabeth asked in confusion

"Yeah, I woke up around 11 and had to go back into work." James replied looking a little worried

"Well there was a man here earlier today that she was talking to."

"That must have been my brother. Annie is madly in love with him. She acts as though they never see each other." James replied with a laugh

"Oh…I just assumed it was you by the way she was acting. He said he would come tomorrow and play with her." Elizabeth explained

"That would be my brother. He loves playing with children, especially Annie. I don't know why he can't find a woman of his own and have his own children instead of taking mine!" James laughed and Elizabeth let out a small laugh

"Thank you for watching after Annie. I appreciate it, and don't let Carolyn get to you." James patted Elizabeth's knee before he said goodnight and walked out.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **There is that chapter also! So who's James' brother? It should be pretty obvious. But what's the matter with Carolyn? Why is she so panicky and angry? Well R&R plz have any ideas er maybe want sumthing in the story. I can see what I can do and try to get it in there or something like it in there. Tell me your thoughts i guess (as corny as that sounds)! lol


	3. Meeting Mr Single Sheppard

Elizabeth woke up the next morning at the same time Annie did. She had fallen asleep in Annie's bed the night before. Annie smiled up at Elizabeth before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Let's get you in the bathtub." Elizabeth sighed picking Annie up off the bed and carrying her to the bathroom.

Elizabeth gave Annie a bath and put her in some blue jean capris, a short sleeved pink shirt that had a dark pink heart on it, and some white flip flops for shoes. Annie sat on Elizabeth's bed as Elizabeth took a shower. Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom and found a dress Annie had picked out for her. So she changed into the knee length dark red dress, putting a white short sleeved shirt under the tank top dress. The dress was just like a tank top for the top piece and the bottom was a little wavy. It wasn't a fancy dress or anything just an everyday, summery kind. Elizabeth slipped on some thin white sneakers and was about to pull her hair up when Annie started talking to her…

"You should keep your hair down…" Annie suddenly told her sitting up with her legs crossed in the middle of the bed

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth asked her with an eye brow raised

"Because you look pretty with your hair down, duh silly!" Annie exclaimed with a smile on her face, her dark blue eyes sparkling. Elizabeth just started to laugh

"Alright, I'll leave it down just for you okay?" Elizabeth laughed a little again and Annie just smiled in triumph

"Will you braid my hair Lizzie?" Annie asked her out of the blue

"Of course I'll braid your hair." Elizabeth replied before sitting behind Annie and braiding her hair the way she wanted it. It ended up with just one braid going half way down in the middle

"Thank you Lizzie!" Annie smiled brightly looking at her hair in the mirror once Elizabeth was done braiding it

"You are welcome Annie." Elizabeth replied with a soft smile before they went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Elizabeth and Annie did the dishes yet again and then Annie asked if they could play hide and seek. So Elizabeth sat in the kitchen counting…

"Ready or not here I come!" Elizabeth cried out before she started her search for Annie. She first looked in all the closets downstairs and looked in obvious places. She thought she heard the front door open but just ignored it after not hearing anyone's voice. She walked out of the study room which was down stairs and started to shut the door slowly…

"Hi…" A man suddenly started talking to her. Elizabeth jumped and gave out a small cry of surprise turning around quickly and leaning against the door. But she didn't get the door shut totally and it opened and she fell to the ground with another cry of surprise.

"You okay?" The man asked with a small laugh giving her a hand up

"Yeah, just frightened me a little." She replied softly straightening her dress out as she took her hand from his grasp. He had crazy black hair that stuck out in every direction with mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"You must be the new nanny Annie was telling me about?" The man suspected and Elizabeth just nodded before replying

"Yes I am. You must be the man that was here earlier and James' brother…"

"John, John Sheppard." The man introduced himself shaking her hand

"Elizabeth Weir." Elizabeth replied

"Where is that crazy girl anyways?" John asked looking around the hall

"I don't know yet, we're playing hide and go seek and I can't seem to find her anywhere." Elizabeth replied with a sigh before she walked around John and towards the main room and up the stairs.

She got to the top of the stairs and John was following her. John looked to the side and saw Annie peeking out of a closet but turned his attention back to Elizabeth. Before Elizabeth could even say anything to John she suddenly screamed yet again when someone grabbed her sides and screamed at her. She turned around with a hand over her chest and her other hand over her mouth to see Annie standing in front of her giggling.

"Annie!" Elizabeth sighed out placing her hands on her hips

"I got you!" She giggled and Elizabeth started to laugh softly before she picked Annie up in her arms tickling her a little

"You knew where she was the whole time didn't you?" Elizabeth glared at John and he just smiled

"I told you she was crazy." John replied with a shrug

"What are we going to do to day Lizzie?" Annie asked looking into Elizabeth's eyes

"What would you like to do?" Elizabeth asked her

"May we go to the park again?" She asked her with a bright smile on her face

"If you really want to?" Elizabeth replied with an I don't care kind of look

"Well then let's get this show on the road people!" Annie cried out as Elizabeth put her down. She grabbed one of Elizabeth's hands and one of John's pulling them along towards the door before any of them had a chance to grab a jacket

-x-x-x-

"Of course she wanted to come to the park…" Elizabeth said to herself softly as she saw the puppies yet again

"What?" John suddenly asked her, hearing her voice

"Oh…no-nothing." Elizabeth covered and crossed her arms over her chest as she followed Annie

"Annie!" Elizabeth cried out suddenly and ran over to the 5 year old pulling her back against her legs and waist tightly as a man on a bike almost hit her

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked looking down at Annie as she leaned over her with Annie still pulled back up against her clutching to her. Annie just nodded slowly with wide eyes

"Annie you need to be more careful!" John told her firmly and she just nodded before she took Elizabeth's hand and they started to walk again

"May I go pet the puppies Lizzie?" Annie asked with a large smile on her face and Elizabeth just nodded with a small laugh before Annie took off over to the puppies

"Annie and pets, loves them to death…but can never seem to keep any alive." John told Elizabeth softly after moving closer to her once Annie left the area separating them. Elizabeth just laughed softly

"You do realize she won't leave until she gets a puppy now right? If she doesn't get a puppy she'll be very angry, cry, maybe drop to the ground, and then want to go home. Once you get home she'll go straight to her room, eat no supper, maybe take a bath, and go to bed." John explained to her and soon enough Annie came running over to them

"May I get a puppy?" She cried out in delight

"Annie you know what you're mother said. You have to ask her not me…remember? We don't want to get into trouble again…" She told her firmly

"Alright…" Annie sighed and John looked to Elizabeth in shock and Elizabeth just shrugged with a knowing smile on her face

"How did you do that?" John asked her softly as Annie ran off near the pond

"I'm just…magic." She replied with a smirk

"Seriously…she's never replied to anyone like that." John looked at her in awe as they followed Annie

"I guess I just have the right touch?" Elizabeth shrugged and John just shook his head…suddenly it started to rain

"Annie!" Elizabeth called out to her and Annie quickly came running over to her. John picked Annie up and put her under his shirt as he took one of Elizabeth's hands and they took off running towards the house

-x-x-x-

"A little wet out?" James teased as the front door opened and John, Elizabeth, and Annie came flying through soaking wet.

Annie wasn't as wet as John and Elizabeth though. Elizabeth was drenched. Her hair was soaked, her dress was sticking to her, and her shoes were soaked. John's hair was still sticking out in ever direction, but he was still just as wet as Elizabeth was. John put Annie down on her feet and Elizabeth took her hand before she guided the little girl up the stairs to the bathroom to put her in the tub while John talked to James. James and Carolyn went out that night to a movie with a few friends and James talked John into staying the night because it was storming out so badly. John went up to check on Annie and opened Annie's bedroom door to see Elizabeth, still soaked and in the same clothes she had on. Then Annie was sitting on the bed in front of Elizabeth in some pajamas since they weren't going anywhere. Elizabeth was brushing Annie's hair and Annie asked her to pull it up again…

"I lost the pony! Lizzie I lost the pony!" Annie panicked jumping off the bed and searching for it

"Annie it's okay!" Elizabeth tried to calm her down and glanced at John to see the confusion on his face

"But I lost it!" Annie cried out as tears filled her eyes while Elizabeth got off the bed and walked over to her

"Hey, I have another you can use!" Elizabeth told the girl quickly and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed before pulling her hair back into a full braid this time.

"Thank you Lizzie." Annie told her softly hugging her tightly

"You're welcome." Elizabeth replied

"Annie how 'bout you and I go watch a movie so Elizabeth can take a shower?" John suggested to the girl and she immediately agreed and went off with John while Elizabeth cleaned up

Elizabeth took her shower and pulled her hair up into a loose pony tail after putting some comfortable black cotton pants on with an oversized white hooded sweatshirt. She went downstairs and found John and Annie fast asleep on the couch. They had only watched a half hour of the movie and were fast asleep; it was also only 2 in the afternoon. She just smiled before pulling a blanket up over the two and walking into the kitchen to get some water. She took a few drinks watching the water drop outside the window thinking. As she took another drink John suddenly started talking…

"Take a nice shower?" He asked a little loud and she jumped from being in thought and not paying attention. She also started choking on the water she had in her mouth. John quickly to the glass that was still half full of water before she dropped it as she grabbed a towel to clean the water off her face.

"You are a really jumpy person!" John teased her and she just coughed again because of all the water that went down the wrong pipe

"I guess" cough "I tend to think a lot" cough "about things and just forget about" cough "my surroundings, leaving me very vul-" cough "vulnerable to others." She coughed out

"Sorry." He tried to control his laughter but it wasn't working very well

"It's okay," cough "I'm fine." She coughed a lot after that sentence and finally all the water was out

"You alright now?" He teased

"Yes I'm fine!" She replied sniffing a little

"You missed some water…" He took the rag from her hand and wiped away a few drops of water on the side of her face. But suddenly his hand just stopped on the side of her face, and he stared deeply into her eyes and she stared back.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **that's a bummer...jks. Anyways lots of scaring and jumping in that chapter i guess! Hope you liked it...R&R tell me whatever! ideas, thoughts, etc. etc. etc...


	4. Bad Dreams & Broken Hearts

John was about to lean in and kiss Elizabeth when suddenly they heard Annie screaming. Elizabeth quickly pulled away from the awkward situation and ran into the living room to see Annie sitting straight up on the couch breathing deeply. John watched as Elizabeth sat down on the couch next to Annie and Annie crawled into Elizabeth's lap and clutched to her tightly. Elizabeth just wrapped her arms around Annie and held her close, rocking her back and forth

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked her softly

"I had a bad dream…" Annie sobbed into Elizabeth's neck as she clutched to her

"Well you're okay now, I've got you." Elizabeth whispered kissing the top of Annie's head

Now John finally understood why Annie was so close to Elizabeth. Elizabeth was always there for her when she needed someone…unlike her mother and her father, well he was always working. But before John could walk over to them the front door opened as Carolyn and James came running into the house…fighting. But then Carolyn noticed the tears on Annie's face…

"What happened?" Carolyn asked in worry

"She just had a nightmare is all." Elizabeth replied softly

"Well we decided not to go to the movie after sitting in the drive way for a half hour!" James told them angrily

"Well it's not my fault we can't see anything because of the rain James!" Carolyn snapped angrily walking over to Elizabeth and Annie

"Well you are the one that always thinks we need to leave the house Carolyn!" James spat back at her. She just ignored him and picked Annie up and carried her up to her room

Elizabeth just sat on the couch in total awkwardness. John could tell Elizabeth felt out of place and went over and sat next to her as James slammed the door shut to his study room

"Don't worry…you'll get used to it." John told her softly

"How can anyone get used to this?" Elizabeth replied in sadness

"Annie's a strong little girl, you have no idea! But I have seen that she has become pretty attached to a certain someone…" John announced and Elizabeth looked up at him in shock

"Is it that obvious and that bad?" She whispered with wide eyes

"It'll just be harder for her to see you go than how it was when any of her other nanny's left her." John replied softly

"I don't want to leave her…that's just it."

-x-x-x-

The next day Carolyn had to go to the doctor, James had to work, and Annie had school. So Elizabeth had the house to herself…well along with maid Sara, who she rarely saw. John also went home that day. Elizabeth decided to go see her mother before she had to go get Annie from school. Elizabeth walked up to her mother's house and knocked on the door before just walking into the house…

"Elizabeth!" Her mother exclaimed hugging her tightly

"Hi mom!" Elizabeth replied hugging her back

"What are you doing here sweetheart?" Her mother asked

"I just thought I would come see you!" She replied pulling out of her mother's grasp

"Well come, come sit down…I need to talk to you also." Her mother told her softly and Elizabeth felt it was bad news.

"What is it mom?" Elizabeth asked in worry as she made her sit down on the couch next to her

"Elizabeth dear…my heart is failing…" Her mother told her softly

"What? There has to be something they can do!" Elizabeth cried out as tears immediately filled her eyes

"Sweetheart, it's too late. There is nothing they can do…it's my time to go anyways. I have been on this Earth long enough…I am way overdue."

"What? No! You have to fix this! The hospital can help you! Let them help you!" Elizabeth cried as tears rolled down her face

"Elizabeth listen to me please…"

"Mom no, you need to fight this! We need you! I need you!" She shrieked standing up as tears fell faster and harder

"Sweetie please…you are not making this any easier for me."

"I'm sorry mom…but you are the one who's deciding to die on me! So it's not that easy for me either!" Elizabeth spat back

"I'm sorry Lizzie, my heart is failing and it has been for some time now…I just didn't know the right time to tell you."

"Uh maybe the time we could have fixed it EASIER and FASTER? Mom please don't do this!" Elizabeth sobbed pacing the room

"I'm sorry…but my decision is final." Her mother told her softly before she got up and walked out of the room as the phone started ringing. Elizabeth walked out of the house angrily and could hear her mother yelling after her as she got into her car and drove away, going back to the Sheppard's.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth pulled up to the large house and saw John's pickup sitting outside. She shut the car off and ran into the house running into John. He grabbed her around the waist so she wouldn't trip and she just fought against him, beating his chest trying to pull way from him as she cried.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth what happened?" He asked her holding onto her tightly

"Just go away…" She sobbed trying to pull away

"Talk to me, what's going on. What's wrong?" He questioned trying to get it out of her

"My mother is dieing that's what's wrong! She won't do anything about it!" Elizabeth screamed out and then she finally realized what she just said and choked on a sob as she slowly fell to the floor and just sat there sobbing, staring at the wall.

John didn't know what to say or what to do. How do you react to something like that? But then Elizabeth felt his arms slip under her legs and behind her back before he picked her up in his arms and carried her up to the bedroom she was staying in and placed her in the bed slowly, covering her up with the blankets after taking her jacket and shoes off.

"I need to get Annie…" Elizabeth tried to fight against him once again

"I'll get Annie, you just rest alright?" He told her placing a hand on her forehead after brushing her wet, stray curls away from her face. He finally got her to fall asleep and went downstairs, knowing he had to get Annie in 2 hours.

-x-x-x-

Annie ran into the house ahead of John and made a mad dash to the stairs knowing Elizabeth was in her bed room.

"Elizabeth!" Annie cried out running up the stairs

"Annie wait!" John yelled after her, running up the stairs behind her

"Elizabeth?" Annie spoke softly as she opened the door and saw Elizabeth lying in the bed fast asleep. Annie just ran over to the bed and lay next to her watching her sleep. John opened the door the rest of he way and saw Annie lying next to Elizabeth as Elizabeth slept and just left Annie before shutting the door and walking downstairs

John left Annie with Elizabeth for about a half an hour when Carolyn came home…

"Where are Elizabeth and Annie?" Carolyn asked in confusion seeing John sitting on the couch

"Sleeping…" He replied softly getting up to his feet

"Why? It's 3 in the afternoon!" Carolyn shrieked

"Elizabeth's had a…hard day and Annie wanted to stay with her." John explained to her

"Why what has happened to her?" Carolyn sighed not believing it

"Her mother…is dieing." John replied softly

"Oh…" Was all Carolyn could say and looked down at her feet

"Well I think I'm going to go…" John sighed out but Carolyn stopped him

"Why don't you take Elizabeth out? I will take care of Annie tonight. She needs a night off anyways." Carolyn suggested and John just nodded before he went up to Elizabeth and Annie

John walked into Elizabeth's room to see her sitting up in the bed with Annie lying against her asleep…

"Hey…" John spoke softly walking over to her

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" She asked him softly wiping at her eyes

"Just thought I'd make sure you were okay. Carolyn also gave you the night off…I told her what happened." He explained and she just nodded

"Well tell her thanks for the offer…but I don't feel like going out tonight. I would have no where to go and nothing to do to keep my mind off my mother."

"Why don't you come hang out with me tonight? I'm sure I can find a way to keep you occupied." He smirked at her. Elizabeth looked down at the sleeping Annie and looked up at John once again but before she could say anything he cut her off…

"Carolyn will take care of Annie tonight." John told her firmly and she just nodded before she slipped out of Annie's grasp when Carolyn appeared in the door way

"Thank you…" Elizabeth told her softly and Carolyn just nodded before she walked over to her daughter.

"I will take Annie to school tomorrow so you don't have to be here so early." Carolyn told her smiling softly and Elizabeth nodded before she walked out with John

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **Yea that was a little random chapter...but it's getting somewhere and it'll explain a few things. R&R pleeaassee!!


	5. Cold and Wet, Very Very Wet

Elizabeth had been silent the whole ride to John's apartment. They went into his apartment to put her things there before he decided where he would take her.

"Where are we going?" She asked him for the fiftieth time

"I can't tell." He smirked looking over at her as they walked down the side walk

"Why can't you tell me?" She glared him down

"Because then I would have to hurt you." He teased and just pulled her along

-x-x-x-

They had been walking for almost ten minutes when John finally stopped outside an entrance to a small park.

"John why did you bring me to a park?" She asked him softly as he started to walk into the park with her following a few steps behind

"I don't know really, I guess I just come here all the time when I'm angry or just need to get away from everything." He replied as he continued walking and finally came to a large rock next to a large pond. He sat on the large rock, which was slightly flat on the top, and Elizabeth climbed up next to him as he gave her a hand

"How long have your brother and Carolyn been married?" Elizabeth asked him softly

"Um…about 10 years." He replied looking at her

"How did they meet?"

"They were a little drunk one night at a bar and ended up meeting each other, calling each other constantly after that, going on dates all the time, and finally James just asked her to marry him. They couldn't stand to be away from each other for more than a day. Then they had Annie." He explained to her

"Well they sure don't seem like they love each other that much." Elizabeth added softly and John immediately looked to her

"Sorry…I didn't mean it like that. I just…" Elizabeth quickly tried covering for her mistake and he stopped her

"It's okay. I think the same thing. They're never with Annie and Carolyn is hiding something from all of us."

"I don't understand any of this." Elizabeth finally told him barely above a whisper

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her with confusion crossing his face

"Why isn't she home? Why does James work so much? Why can't they see how beautiful and funny their daughter is? How she wants to be around them all the time…but they're never home…" She practically cried out

"I can't really answer that. Because I think the same thing myself." He replied with a smirk

"Can we walk around?" She asked him. When she was frustrated and stressed out it was hard for her to sit still and sitting on a large rock wasn't helping any

"Sure." He laughed a little before he slid down the side of the large rock. Then he turned around and placed his hands on her hips and helped her down before they started walking again

-x-x-x-

John finally got Elizabeth to loosen up a bit and got her mind off her mother and his brother's family.

"It's so beautiful out." She sighed looking up at the stars as they walked past some buildings

"Yeah it is…" He replied looking at her before looking up at the stars also

"Why can't every day be peaceful like this…?" She said softly

"Because life isn't easy!" He replied with a smirk

"Oh shush." She hit him in the chest and she almost stepped in a big puddle if it wasn't for John who grabbed the wrist of the hand that hit him and pulled her to him. She gasped and looked down to see the large puddle that would have been up to her ankles if she would have stepped in it

"Thank you." She sighed out staring up into his eyes

"You're welcome, wouldn't want you to get your feet wet and cold." He replied back staring down into her eyes.

He was slowly leaning down to her and she was slowly reaching up to him. Just before their lips touched a car flew past them hitting the large puddle Elizabeth almost stepped in and the water splashed up and hit them both. Elizabeth cried out as the water hit her back. She looked up at John and noticed his head was wet and so were his arms and parts of his legs were wet. But he wasn't as wet as she was.

"Okay maybe we should get away from the puddle?" John laughed a little and another car flew past them again and got them wet yet again and Elizabeth cried out.

John wrapped his arms around her shoulders and turned her around so it got more of him than her. But then he grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they ran down the sidewalk, continuously getting wet from all the water puddles. They ran through the park they started out at earlier and they both missed the large puddle in front of them and they ran right into it and ended up sliding half way and falling onto their backs. They both laid in the large puddle, soaked, laughing like crazy. John sat up a little and looked down at her as she hoisted her self up so she was resting on her elbows, but still lying in the puddle

"I guess my not getting wet plan didn't work so well." He told her softly running a hand through his hair and she just laughed. "Come on, we should head back." He poked her side and she jumped and he just raised his eyebrows

"Oh someone's ticklish I see…" He smirked suddenly leaning over her and tickling her sides. Water splashed every where as she tried to get away from him, laughing, screaming, and pushing. Then suddenly a woman and a man came up to them standing before the puddle

"What do you think you're doing…" The man burst out

"Can we help you?" John looked up at the man in confusion

"What are you doing to her? Let her go." The woman cried out

"Oh, I'm fine. Just go on about your business." Elizabeth spoke up looking at the people upside down since she was lying all the way down in the puddle once again. The couple just looked at each other shaking their heads before they walked away. Once they were gone John and Elizabeth burst out laughing

"I think they thought I was attacking you!" John laughed and Elizabeth agreed laughing along with him as she sat up on her elbows again.

But their laughter died when they made eye contact. John placed a hand on the back of her neck and placed his other hand on her upper back and leaned down briefly kissing her lips and pulling back slightly to see if she would reject him. But she didn't do anything but respond so he took it as an okay and leaned back in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Elizabeth could tell he was holding her up so she wouldn't fall and hit her head on the ground, so she got off her elbows and put her arms around his neck kissing him back with just as much passion. Finally they pulled apart breathing deeply...

"Come on, let's get back. It's getting cold." John told her softly helping her up to her feet before taking her hand in his and walking towards his apartment

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **And they finally kiss! Hope you liked that chapter. Anyways tell me what you thought and what you think!!! R&R pplleeaassee. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten already too! Really appreciate it! And hope you continue to do so! Lemme hear what you have to say and your thoughts of whatever...


	6. What Did I Get Myself Into

The next morning Elizabeth gathered her things and John brought her back to his brother's house…

"Thank you John. I really needed that." She thanked him as she got out of his pick up

"You're welcome. I told you all you need to do is get away. You can use my rock when ever you need to!" He teased her and she just smiled and laughed softly before she turned around and walked into the house after saying good bye

Elizabeth had the house to herself for about three hours before she had to go and get Annie. She put her things away and cleaned her room up a little and ate some food. Finally the time came when she had to go get Annie and brought her home.

"Did you and John play together?" Annie asked her as they walked into the house

"Um…yeah John and I went for a walk and I stayed at his house." Elizabeth didn't really know how to respond to that with many thoughts suddenly rushing through her mind as she shut the door behind them

"Is Uncle John coming over again today?" She asked happily as she slipped her back pack off

"I don't know for sure. I don't think so." Elizabeth told her, and Annie's face immediately dropped and she just nodded before she walked up to her bedroom

Elizabeth put Annie's back pack in her room while Annie colored on her bed. Elizabeth walked out of Annie's bedroom and was about to go to her own room to get something when she heard the front door open quickly and slightly slam shut. Carolyn was home and on the phone…

"What? It's official now? Please don't tell me this now. Please tell me that it's not true, that we just messed up and missed something. Is there anything I can do to get rid of…" But then Carolyn walked into the other room and Elizabeth couldn't hear what she was saying.

What was Carolyn talking about? Elizabeth wondered in confusion and worry before she silently, but quickly walked down the stairs and stood next to the wall near the open door where Carolyn was…

"No, we can't let James know. I've told you this time and time again Nick. James must not know about it. We've gone this long keeping it a secret…why can't we do it longer? James has no idea what's going on anyways, why hurt him…and Annie." Carolyn was pacing the room

"Alright fine, meet me tonight and yes we can go to your favorite restaurant. But you're buying." She added before she hung up. Elizabeth quickly walked to the kitchen as Carolyn walked in…

"Elizabeth I am going out tonight with some of the girls. It's going to be late." Carolyn told her firmly before she walked out and made her way to her bedroom to change

Elizabeth watched Carolyn walk out with a confused look on her face. The girls? Wasn't she just talking to a man? Elizabeth thought and went to check on Annie.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth had been sitting with Annie in her bedroom for about an hour. Carolyn had left a half an hour ago and Annie could tell something was wrong with Elizabeth…

"Lizzie? What's the matter?" Annie asked her coming over and sitting on her bed where Elizabeth was sitting

"Oh nothing Annie. Why don't we go find what we're going to eat?" Elizabeth suggested trying to get away from the subject and Annie nodded taking her hand before they went downstairs to the kitchen

Elizabeth and Annie picked out their food and cooked it before they ate it. Once they got done eating they cleaned their dishes and Elizabeth helped Annie with her homework. When Elizabeth was done helping Annie with her homework she gave her a bath and put her in her pajamas before she put the girl to bed. Elizabeth was picking some things up downstairs when James walked into the house…

"Elizabeth, have you seen Carolyn?" James asked her taking his coat off

"She didn't call you?" Elizabeth asked in confusion holding Annie's sweater and a coloring book in her arms

"No…was she supposed to?"

"Oh, I just thought she would. She told me she went out with some friends and she wouldn't be home till later…" Elizabeth told him softly

"Go figure…alright well thank you anyways. I am going to work on a few things. Good night Elizabeth." James told her before he walked off to his study room. Elizabeth just collapsed back into the couch staring at the ceiling in confusion

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked her self softly

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth couldn't sleep that night so around midnight she slipped out of her bed in a short sleeved shirt and pj bottoms and went down to get some water. She drank some water and dumped the rest of it out into the sink when she heard the front door open. She could hear someone giggling, she walked to the kitchen doorway and saw a man holding a drunk Carolyn up.

"Shh, you need to be quiet." The man whispered to her and she just giggled but the man then noticed Elizabeth

"Who are you?" He suddenly asked

"Oh thas my nanny Libeth! Hey Libeth!" Carolyn slurred smiling brightly at her

"Is she alright?" Elizabeth asked the man softly

"I be fine!" Carolyn replied for herself almost falling and the man immediately pulled her back up

"Who are you?" Elizabeth suddenly asked

"Doctor Nicholas Erickson." He replied wrapping an arm around Carolyn's waist

"She was talking to you earlier…" Elizabeth said out loud before she could stop herself

"Yeah, she was…" Nick looked at Elizabeth in suspicion

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" But before Elizabeth could finish Carolyn stopped her

"Is alright Libeth! I only dieing!" She giggled

"What?" Elizabeth practically shrieked

"I dieing Libeth! Can you believe tha? Me, I dieing! I die of cancer!" Carolyn giggled even louder

"Please don't tell anyone. Can she sleep in your room? I don't really want to put her with James…" Nick suddenly told her quickly and Elizabeth just nodded before he carried Carolyn to Elizabeth's room.

"Oh my god…" Elizabeth finally registered what just happened suddenly ran out of the house and jumped in her car leaving.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **Surprise...-Now I guess you know. But where is Elizabeth going? R&R talk to me!!!


	7. Bad News Panic Attack

Elizabeth stood in front of the door pounding on it like crazy until the door opened about 5 minutes later…

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here? It's almost one in the morning!" A sleepy looking John asked opening the door to the apartment letting her in before she woke the other occupants of the apartments

"John, Carolyn is dieing!" She suddenly shrieked and that got John's attention as he shut the door

"What? How do you know?" He asked in shock with wide eyes

"She came home drunk! I couldn't sleep and I went to get a drink of water! She came in drunk with Doctor…Doctor um…DOCTOR NICHOLAS ERICKSON! She came home drunk with Dr. Erickson and she told me she was dieing of cancer! John that's what she's been hiding! That's why she's been gone so much, why she's never home! She hasn't told James or Annie! She doesn't want them to know! I don't even know if she knows she told me!" She cried out all at once, but John didn't answer and Elizabeth got suspicious

"John…is there something you're not telling me?" She questioned looking him in the eyes

"Carolyn…Carolyn was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago after they had Annie. They got it to go away…but it must have come back. Obviously it came back, but the point is I don't think there is a way of stopping it this time. They barely stopped it last time. She had a cancerous tumor in her neck, they took it out and she was practically brain dead for about two weeks and she finally pulled through and was okay. They warned us about it coming back. We just never thought it would actually happen…" John explained to her

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Elizabeth whispered in confusion

"Just act like Carolyn didn't tell you and try to forget it. Dr. Erickson will help her."

"John! I can't just ACT as though someone I work for DID NOT just tell me she was DIEING! John, Carolyn's dieing! I think her husband has the right to know about it!" She shrieked back

"Elizabeth, Carolyn will take care of that. You just worry about watching after Annie. That's what you were hired to do, Annie loves you Elizabeth. The last thing she needs is for you to go crazy like her mother…" John told her softly placing his hands on her shoulders and she just nodded in understanding

"May I stay here? Carolyn is in my room back at the house and I don't really want to…" But before she could finish John stopped her

"Yes you can stay here." He smiled softly and she thanked him before he got her some things to use to sleep on the couch with and went to his own room after she forced him to take his own bed while she took the couch

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth ended up getting up and leaving before John even woke the next morning because she had to get Annie to school. It was Annie's last day of school…then it was summer! Elizabeth was eating some grapes looking out at the backyard…

"Elizabeth…" James said a little loud from the other room. Elizabeth jumped and choked a little on a grape before spitting it out into her hand and walking quickly to the other room…

"Have you seen Carolyn this morning?" He asked her with a sigh and she just shook her head

"Well I'm going to work and I have a meeting…so if you see her will you please tell her to call me?" He asked her and she nodded before he said goodbye and left

Elizabeth quietly went upstairs after James left and opened the bedroom door slowly about three inches and peered inside to see Carolyn fast asleep in her bed. She shut the door and turned around to see John standing right in front of her. Her eyes got huge and she jumped. She was about to let out a scream but John was fast enough and placed a hand over her mouth. Once she knew she wasn't going to scream she immediately punched him in the shoulder

"Ouch!" He flinched grabbing her hand that just punched him

"Don't do that to me!" She hit him again with her other hand

"Well stop hitting me!" He replied grabbing her other hand before she pulled away and walked downstairs with him behind her

"Where did James go?" John asked her as they walked into the kitchen

"He had to go to work and he has a meeting later." She sighed out running a hand through her messy curls

"Where's Carolyn?" He asked hopping up onto the counter

"Sleeping…" She replied softly as she walked past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"It'll be alright." He told her softly pulling her in front of him so she was standing between his legs

"John, Carolyn is dieing! She hasn't told James or Annie! She's been ignoring her family! And to top it all off my own mother is dieing!" She cried out in frustration

"You just have to think of the good things Elizabeth! Don't let all the bad news take you down!" He told her firmly and she didn't answer

"Okay?" He spoke softly to her again before lifting her head up with a finger under her chin to look her in her eyes and she finally nodded. He then slowly leaned down and kissed her. It was slow and soft at first but then it got greedy. John strung his fingers through her curls, pulling her closer while Elizabeth placed her hands on the back of John's neck as they kissed passionately

"What is going on?" Carolyn shrieked from the doorway then suddenly grabbed her aching head as she leaned against the kitchen doorway. Elizabeth jumped away from John so she was leaning against the island and there was about two feet worth of space between them pulling her shirt down which John pushed up a little

"Carolyn…" John started but Carolyn cut him off

"Do not explain to me! You are making out in my house John Sheppard! This is not some…some strip club! Maybe you and your stripper should just leave!" Carolyn cried out

"Carolyn I think you should lie down!" Elizabeth told her softly taking a few steps toward her

"Don't tell me what to do nanny! Stay away from me!" Carolyn cried back at her and Elizabeth immediately stopped dead in her tracks

John slid down off the counter and grabbed Elizabeth's arm pulling her next to the door to the backyard while Carolyn got herself some juice and went to her own bed.

"She's never going to tell James is she?" Elizabeth asked softly

"She will some time…" John replied with a loud sigh

-x-x-x-

**AN::** So...when is Carolyn gonna tell James? Will she tell James? Another Sparky moment! Anyways!! R&R TALK TO ME!!


	8. Mending What Was Broken

That day John accompanied Elizabeth to go get Annie from school. They got Annie and went straight home. They barely saw Carolyn all day. She mainly stayed in her bedroom. But Elizabeth was kind of thankful of that, she had no idea what that woman would do. But she also knew that she had to call her mother some time soon.

"Mommy!" Annie cried out in delight as they all walked into the house while Carolyn was about to walk up the stairs

"Annie not now." Carolyn told her firmly

"But mommy I colored you a picture today!" Annie smiled brightly announcing

"Annie not now I said!" Carolyn snapped at her and Annie immediately stopped in her tracks and her smile dropped. John quickly stepped in, picked Annie up and ran up the stairs, jumping a little making Annie laugh before he carried her to her room.

"Carolyn…" Elizabeth started

"Leave me alone nanny!" Carolyn snapped

"My name is Elizabeth! And stop treating your family like this! I know you're sick and that you're dieing! Tell you family! Tell James! Talk to James! Let him know what's going on! Then the both of you can explain to Annie why her family is so terribly messed up! Stop acting like everything is okay when it's not even close to being okay!" Elizabeth snapped back in anger

"Oh and you would know how?" Carolyn cried out turning to Elizabeth angrily

"Yes I would know! Because my own mother is dieing right now Carolyn that's how I know! My mother had the choice of getting help for her heart and she denied it! She WANTS to die! I hate her for that! I hate how she wouldn't tell me she needed help and now if we do get help it probably won't help her because she's waited so damn long! Carolyn even if they can't stop your cancer make the last of your time memorable!" Elizabeth yelled out before she walked past Carolyn and up the stairs to Annie's room

"You alright?" John asked her as she walked into the room. She just stopped in front of the door after shutting it before leaning back against the door, closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt two little arms go around her waist. She looked down and saw Annie hugging her tightly. Elizabeth smiled softly at the girl before she hugged her back and they started to color and play

-x-x-x-

John decided to stay for awhile that night and give Annie a bath. Elizabeth was walking out of her bedroom and walked into Annie's bedroom to see John helping Annie slip into some pajamas before brushing her hair.

"Uncle John I'm sorry…but can Lizzie brush my hair? You're hurting me…" Annie asked him softly feeling bad not wanting to tell him and he gave out a sigh of relief

"Of course, Lizzie can brush your hair. I'm no good at this anyways…Lizzie?" John teased her handing her the brush before Elizabeth glared at him and took over sitting behind Annie. She finally finished up brushing Annie's hair and she asked if they could watch a movie.

"Which movie would you like to watch?" Elizabeth asked the girl as she placed the brush on Annie's dresser

"Shrek Three!" Annie smiled brightly and Elizabeth nodded before she picked Annie up and put her on her feet. The little girl took off running down the stairs with her blanket to the living room as John and Elizabeth followed

Elizabeth sat on the couch in the middle, John sat on the left side of her and Annie put the DVD in before she ran over and cuddled into Elizabeth's side, pulling her blanket around herself. They were half way through the movie when Elizabeth realized Annie was fast asleep. She looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled at how peaceful she looked. She looked over at John and saw him staring at her…

"What?" She asked softly with suspicion written all over her face

"Nothing." He smiled softly back at her and she shook her head at him before they both went back to watching the movie.

Soon enough they were both fast asleep. John had an arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders as her head rested on his shoulder while his own head rested on hers. Little did they know that Carolyn and James were just in the other room…

"Carolyn what's going on?" James asked her in confusion after she had kissed him

"Let's just say I had a little…sense knocked into me today." She told him softly and he just didn't know how to reply he just looked at her in even more confusion

"James…I'm sorry. I…I should have told you. I'm just sorry." She whispered looking down at the floor. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head slowly to make her look him in the eyes before he brushed some of her dark, long hair behind her ear

"What are you talking about?" He asked her placing his other hand on her arm

"James…the cancer…it's come back." She told him sadly as tears came to her eyes

"What? How?" He practically shrieked

"I don't know…but shh they're sleeping. We don't need to wake them." Carolyn whispered pulling him to the other side of the room

"Carolyn we need to do something about this!" James told her firmly and she just nodded

"I've been talking with Dr. Erickson and he's been giving me things. But my body has just been rejecting everything he has given me." She explained to him

"Well we're going to find something." He told her softly before kissing her lightly on the lips and she just nodded before she leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up to Annie talking happily. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see John fast asleep next to her with his arm still wrapped around her. She smiled softly before she followed Annie's voice. She walked into the kitchen to see Annie sitting on the island and Carolyn was standing in front of her as they drank some juice with a straw. Annie was blowing bubbles with hers. Elizabeth smiled softly but then Carolyn noticed her in the doorway.

"Morning." Carolyn smiled softly at her

"Morning Lizzie!" Annie smiled brightly at Elizabeth putting her glass down

"Good morning." Elizabeth replied with a smile

"Mommy said you get the day off!" Annie cried out with a bright smile on her face still

"She did, did she?" Elizabeth asked smiling softly at the girl and Annie just nodded

"She is going to spend the day with me!" Annie announced

"You can have the day off and go see your mother Elizabeth. I will watch Annie today. I need to spend time with her while I can…right?" Carolyn told her softly and Elizabeth just nodded before she thanked Carolyn and walked out of the kitchen to see John waking up.

She smiled brightly getting an idea. She grabbed the nearest pillow at the end of the couch and walked up behind John before slamming the pillow down on his head. John cried out a little grabbing the pillow with wide eyes. Elizabeth just smiled brightly down at him and suddenly he turned around quickly, grabbing her arms in the process. Elizabeth screamed as he pulled her over the back of the couch and she rolled all the way down to the ground and John fell down with her. Carolyn and Annie ran into the room and ran around the couch to see Elizabeth lying on the ground with John lying on top of her. Both of them looked at little rugged and both were laughing. John finally got up off Elizabeth and helped her to her feet as Carolyn and Annie went back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing today?" Elizabeth suddenly asked him

"I have no idea, what are you doing?" John asked her in sudden curiosity

"I was wondering…would you come with me to my mothers?" She asked barely above a whisper

"I would love to. How about I come back and pick you up in a half an hour?" He suggested and she nodded before he took off to his apartment to take a shower and change while she did the same

-x-x-x-

**AN:: So Carolyn has told James...are they going to tell Annie? Elizabeth is also taking John with her to her mothers... Now what? R&R Tell me...anything I guess.**


	9. Probably Shouldn't Have Answered That

John had finally pulled up to Elizabeth's mothers house and he realized how fidgety and nervous she had been the whole way there. He shut the pick up off and she didn't even budge…

"Are you going to go in, or am I going to have to go get here and bring her out here?" John looked at her in a teasing, worry way

"Just give me a second." She sighed out and finally opened the door of the truck and hopped out, slowly making her way to the door

She didn't even notice the other car outside of the house. She didn't even knock…she just walked in with John following her. She saw extra coats and shoes by the doorway and just walked past them making her way into the house. She walked into the living room and suddenly heard delightful screams and two pairs of arms flying around her waist. She looked down at two brown covered heads and placed a hand on each of their backs

"We missed you Auntie Lizzie!" The little girl cried out before burying her face in Elizabeth's waist

"I missed you both too Cassie." Elizabeth replied softly before looking up and seeing her brother and sister in law sitting on the couch next to her mother who was sitting in her rocking chair

"Elizabeth…" Her brother, Tommy smiled softly at her before getting up and walking over to her slowly. The two children let her go and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and even lifted her off her feet a few inches hugging her tightly. Her mother then stood up from her chair…John saw that Elizabeth got a lot of her looks from her mother.

"Elizabeth I am sorry sweetheart." Her mother told her softly and Elizabeth just walked over to her and hugged her tightly as her mother hugged her back just as tight

They talked and stayed at Elizabeth's mother's house for a couple of hours before it was time to go. John was putting her coat and shoes back on while Elizabeth said her goodbyes to her niece and nephew when Elizabeth's mother came over to him…

"Thank you John." She told him softly and he looked at her in confusion

"For what?" He replied

"Taking care of Elizabeth. She hates it when people take care of her, when she feels vulnerable…but don't let her disguise fool you. John please take care of my daughter." She told him softly before placing a hand on his cheek and smiling at him when Elizabeth came over

"I'll be back in a few days okay?" Elizabeth told her mother softly and her mother just nodded before they hugged each other and left

-x-x-x-

John and Elizabeth ended up going to John's apartment later that day instead of going back to James and Carolyn's house.

"Thank you for coming with me today John." Elizabeth thanked him as they walked into his apartment

"No problem. I'm here if you need me." He told her before shutting the door behind them while Elizabeth let out a content sigh before sitting on the couch and leaning back into it. Then her cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out and gave out a disgusted sigh before setting it down beside her. John smirked before he ran over and grabbed it

"John!" She shrieked immediately jumping up from the couch and running after him. He was on one side of the kitchen table and she was on the other

"Simon? Who's Simon?" He teased her and she just glared at him trying to make her way around the table but he just continued to run away. Soon enough they were back on their opposite sides again

"John don't even think about it!" She told him angrily as he opened the cell phone and placed his finger on the call button

"John no!" Elizabeth cried out as he pressed the button

"Hello Elizabeth Weir's phone…" He teased trying to mock her

"I'm sorry; she's not in right now. She's too busy making out at the moment. I'll tell her to call you later." John teased but suddenly he saw Elizabeth climb across the table and grabbed the phone from him and she slammed the phone shut and hit him in the shoulder

"Ouch!" He cried out as she shoved the phone in her pocket once again

"Who's Simon?" John teased her and she just glared at him

"Don't worry about it John…" She told him as she sat in front of him on the table

"Tell me…come on Elizabeth. Come on…who's Simon? Lizzie…'Lizbeth…" He teased her

"My ex John that's who it is." She sighed out raising her eye brows at him

"Oh…" He replied softly like he was in trouble

"Exactly…" She sighed out before sliding off the table and walking around him

"You were married?" He asked scrunching up his face following her

"No I wasn't married…I was supposed to get married. But I broke up with him." She replied walking down the hall way and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and locking it

"You never told me you were engaged!" He cried through the door

"I guess I don't go around telling people about how I was engaged but broke up with the man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with because he got angry with me." She cried back and he heard the toilet flush

"What do you mean he got angry?" He asked her hearing the sink water start

"I thought I was pregnant but it was just a false alarm and he told me to get rid of it, I said no and he…and he hit me." She started off loud but then opened the door and finished softly

"I am so sorry!" John apologized grabbing her arms

"John its fine…that's why I left him." She told him with total confidence

"No it's not okay Elizabeth. He hit you; any man that hits a woman is mentally and physically screwed up!" John cried out and she just stared at him in shock

"John, I have nothing to do with him anymore! I never see him! That's why I never answer his calls! That's why I tell him to leave me alone! That's why I threaten him in calling the cops!" She explained to him

"Oh…I guess I shouldn't have answered the phone then huh?" He replied softly in shame

"It's okay John. You didn't know." She told him as she walked around him to the couch and he followed her

"So what movie are we watching?" She asked changing the subject and he just smirked, shaking his head before he walked over and sat next to her

**AN::** I know that was kind of random...w/ the whole Simon thing. But i thought i should have him in the story i guess. I also thought Elizabeth and her mother should talk and what not, fix things. But anways!!!! R&R TALK TO ME!!!!!


	10. Life Flashes Before My Eyes

Elizabeth woke up to a door bell. She felt someone move from behind her, push her forward a little, and crawl out from behind her. She slowly opened her eyes to realize she and John had fallen asleep on the couch and she just laid on the couch watching him go to the door. He opened it and it revealed a woman and two men.

"Hey guys!" John greeted them happily opening the door all the way so they could come in. He then turned and realized Elizabeth was awake.

"This is Elizabeth Weir. Elizabeth this is Rodney McKay, his wife Katie Brown, and Carson Beckett. When did you guys get into town?" John exclaimed finally noticing Katie's swollen belly

"Just an hour ago…" Katie replied

"You're pregnant? How far along are you?" John asked smiling brightly

"About four months." She smiled back at him as Rodney placed an arm around her waist pulling her close

"Congrats mommy and daddy. How's Laura doing Carson?" John asked him looking to the doctor

"She is working on getting a promotion at work. She was going to come, but she didn't want to miss a day of work for that promotion." Carson explained to him and he just nodded in understanding

"Well it's been nice meeting all of you, but I think I should get back to my job!" Elizabeth told them standing up from the couch

"Are you sure? I'm sure Carolyn wouldn't mind watching Annie for another day…" John tried to convince her into staying but she shook her head

"I'm sorry John, but I really should get back to Annie. I'll talk to you later." She replied having her decision made and he just nodded

"I'll be right back guys. I need to give her a ride to my brothers." John told them before they both slipped on their shoes and walked out to his pick up leaving Rodney, Katie, and Carson alone in John's apartment

-x-x-x-

"Do you have to go?" John begged her as he pulled up to his brother's house

"John, you know I have to go. Carolyn and James are going to the doctors today and they don't want to bring Annie with them." Elizabeth told him firmly

"Alright, well how about I come get you guys later after lunch and we can go for another walk in the park?" He suggested as he put the car in park

"Alright I guess we can…but what about your friends?" She remembered

"They can come with us." He replied happily

"Okay, I'll tell Annie." She sighed out. She opened the door but before she could get out John grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him as he leaned over the arm rest and kissed her passionately

"John I really need to go." She murmured against his lips and he gave her one last kiss before he finally let her go and she shook her head at him with the smile on her face as she walked up to the house

-x-x-x-

"So new girlfriend?" Rodney teased John as he walked into his apartment

"What? Rodney…" John warned him shutting the door behind him

"Aye it's not that hard to figure out lad." Carson spoke up with a laugh in his voice

"Guys seriously! Elizabeth is just a friend…for now…" He added softly walking past them to the kitchen

"For now!? So you do like her!" Rodney cried out and Katie softly laughed

"Okay yes I like her. But I don't know if she feels exactly the same way about me." John explained to them getting something to drink out of the fridge

"Well you need to find out." Katie exclaimed getting some water

"As a matter of fact we, meaning you three and me, are going with Elizabeth and my niece Annie to the park after lunch today." He announced and they all smirked

-x-x-x-

"You stayed with Uncle John again?" Annie shrieked as she sat on the island while Elizabeth made them both lunch

"Yes I stayed with your Uncle John…why is that such a big deal?" Elizabeth looked at the girl with a mix of confusion and amusement on her face

"Because Uncle John rarely lets girls stay at his apartment…with the exception of me of course!" Annie giggled

"You're how old, using and pronouncing big words?" Elizabeth teased her and Annie just giggled again

"Mommy and Daddy teach me words. Plus I'm in school silly!" Annie replied back as Elizabeth set a sandwich next to her with some juice

"Of course, I forgot you were in school. I thought you were going to Australia every day…" Elizabeth teased the girl

"Lizzie! You know I go to school every day! You bring me!" Annie cried back giggling before she took a bite of her sandwich

"I know. Hey would you like to go to the park today with Uncle John and some of his friends?" Elizabeth asked her and she cried out with delight

"Of course! Yes!" Annie shrieked happily

"Okay, well once we get done eating, he's going to come get us and we'll go." Elizabeth explained to Annie and Annie just smiled happily.

Elizabeth grabbed the pony on her wrist and started pulling her hair up, but Annie grabbed her arm

"What is it?" Elizabeth looked at her in worry

"John likes your hair down better…" Annie smiled brightly at her and took the pony from her putting it on her own wrist

"Annie…give me the pony back. I'm not trying to impress your Uncle John and you aren't going to make me either!" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the girl and she just giggled, keeping the pony

"Alright fine, I'll keep it down." Elizabeth sighed out before picking their things up

-x-x-x-

Finally about a half hour later John showed up at the door and they all got in John's truck. Carson, Katie, and Rodney were in the back while John, Elizabeth, and Annie were in the front. Annie sat where the arm rest usually is but John just pulled it up so she could sit there between them.

"Lizzie do you think the puppies are still here?" Annie exclaimed as Elizabeth helped her out of the pick up

"I don't know, we'll have to go look won't we?" Elizabeth replied and Annie just nodded happily taking Elizabeth's hand and pulling her along as she took off running

"Well you know she's good with kids…" Rodney whispered into John's ear as they followed Annie and Elizabeth

"Rodney…" John warned him and Rodney just smiled brightly at him

"They are still here!" Annie cried out happily as she let go of Elizabeth's hand and ran over to the puppies while Elizabeth followed closely.

She didn't need Annie almost getting run over by a bike like last time. John, Rodney, Katie, and Carson were all sitting on a bench talking while Elizabeth and Annie went and played with the puppies.

"Uncle John likes you Lizzie…" Annie smiled brightly up at Elizabeth

"How do you know?" Elizabeth squinted her eyes at the little girl, raising an eye brow in the process

"Because I just do." Annie replied with a teasing smile on her face as she looked down at the all white puppy sitting next to her

"Annie…" Elizabeth started to talk but Annie just started giggling as the puppy started licking her

"She's silly…" Annie exclaimed about the white puppy

"Yes she is." Elizabeth replied softly before glancing over at the others, catching John's gaze. She immediately looked away

"May we get her Lizzie?" Annie asked her softly, practically begging her

Elizabeth looked at the girl in worry, and then glanced at the puppy. This puppy was much more calm than the other puppies.

"We should ask your mommy and daddy about this one." Elizabeth replied and Annie immediately took Elizabeth's phone out of her pocket and gave it to her. Elizabeth laughed a little before dialing Annie's father's cell phone and giving it to her

"Daddy…may I get a puppy?" Annie begged him and Elizabeth saw her face brighten almost immediately

"Thank you daddy! I love you!" Annie exclaimed before shutting the cell phone and giving it back to Elizabeth

"Daddy said I can get a puppy!" Annie cried out happily before she got up and ran to John and the others, Elizabeth followed her slowly

"Daddy's letting me get a puppy Uncle John!" Annie cried out running to him as he picked her up

"He is?" John exclaimed happily

"Yeah!" Annie shrieked in reply

"Well let's go get this puppy then." John smiled brightly at her, carrying her over to the puppies again and paying for it

"What are you going to name her?" John asked Annie as Annie took the leash to the puppy

"Um…Cici!" Annie exclaimed happily petting the puppy before she ran over to Rodney, Katie, and Carson with the puppy leaving John and Elizabeth on their own

"You okay?" John asked her softly standing in front of her

"What?" She asked looking at him in confusion and worry

"I asked if you were okay. You seem a little…worried, scared even." He noticed

"I'm sorry…I'm just thinking too much again." She sighed out running a hand through her curls

"You should keep your hair down more often." John told her softly and she laughed a little shaking her head

"What?" He asked as she laughed at him

"That's exactly what Annie told me earlier." She replied softly with another laugh

"Well she's right you know. She tends to notice certain things others don't." John explained to her and she just looked up into his eyes but before Elizabeth could say anything he leaned down and kissed her softly. He was about to pull away when she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down for more. Annie just giggled as she watched them, Carson smiled happily along with Katie, but Rodney cried out to them…

"I knew it!" He cried out and they pulled apart laughing a little as Elizabeth buried her red face in John's chest. He just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and glared at Rodney before turning his attention back to Elizabeth and lifting her head up to kiss her again. But just as they pulled apart they heard gun shots go off. John immediately pulled Elizabeth down to the ground, holding her close. He looked over at Annie and saw her curled up in Carson's arms with the puppy held tightly in her own arms.

"Everybody stay down!" A man cried out at them shooting up into the sky. Elizabeth jumped as the shot went off and John held her tighter. They could both hear Annie crying

"Shut her up!" The man yelled at Carson

"Aye…Annie it's alright love." Carson told her softly holding her close but she continued to cry

"I said shut her up!" The man yelled again pointing the gun at them. But suddenly Annie pulled out of Carson's arms, leaving Cici with him and running over to Elizabeth and John. The man followed her with the gun…

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed pulling out of John's arms and running over to Annie, picking her up in her arms and holding her tightly before the man could pull the trigger

"Get down!" The man yelled at Elizabeth taking a few steps towards them, keeping the gun concentrated on them

"Elizabeth…" John spoke softly to her and she started walking backwards to him and suddenly tripped on a large stick

"I said get down!" The man yelled pulling the trigger.

-x-x-x-

**AN::** Yes i know...another random moment. But that one was probably thee most random moments of all. But hey, to me that's what keeps it going!! So what did you think of that? What's going to happen? Thank you for the puppy idea Nalana(i know it's not what you said exactly...but it'll all play out)! R&R plzzz:D


	11. Doctor John

Elizabeth screamed as she hit the pavement and Annie screamed clutching to her tighter. John immediately ran over to them and kneeled down next to them, to see neither of them had been hit. But before any of them could react they heard more shots going off and saw the man drop to the pavement with police surrounding them. John pulled Elizabeth up into his arms holding both of them. Elizabeth buried herself in John's chest and held Annie tightly as she tried to control her breathing

"Are you guys alright?" A police man asked coming over to them

"I think so…what just happened?" John asked with worry and confusion

"The man got into some fight at a bar with some guys and he chased one through here I guess. He couldn't find the man so he went crazy and just started shooting. You sure you're alright?" The man asked again

"We'll be fine." John replied for them all and the man just nodded before walking away and Elizabeth sat up in John's arms. He quickly grabbed both sides of her face…

"Ouch!" She gasped as he grabbed her face

"Sorry, you have a cut on your forehead. Must have hit it when you tripped." John looked at the cut as it slowly bled and then he starting checking Annie for any injuries. Meanwhile Rodney, Katie, and Carson stood a few feet away from them watching them and waiting for them before they went to the hospital

-x-x-x-

Rodney and Carson took Katie to get ultra sounds done to make sure the baby was alright while John took Elizabeth to get her head checked out along with Annie and Cici. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed with Annie next to her and Cici in Annie's lap while John stood next to her. Suddenly the door flew open; Annie pushed Cici over to Elizabeth, jumped down off the bed, and ran over to the door way…

"Daddy!" Annie cried out jumping into his arms

"Hey baby, you alright? What happened?" James asked looking to John and Elizabeth

"Some guy went crazy with a gun and went through the park…" John told him the whole story running a hand through his hair

"Well at least you're all okay." James replied in relief

"Where's mommy?" Annie asked her father noticing she hadn't come in

"Mommy…is getting some tests done sweetie." James replied softly and sadly

"May I go see her?"

"Um…sure, we need to talk anyways. I'll pick some things up for the puppy before I come home." James told her before he told John and Elizabeth he would take Annie for the rest of the day and asked them to take Cici home. Then they walked out to find Carolyn

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked Elizabeth as she continued to space out

"What? Yes…yes I'm fine John." She told him grabbing his hand before he could touch next to the cut and new forming bruise. John was about to say something to her but was cut off when the doctor walked in. The doctor talked to them a little bit and put a bandage over the cut and gave them so cream to put on it and some more bandages before he sent them off

-x-x-x-

John opened the door for everyone and Elizabeth who was carrying Cici was the last to walk in as they all went into James' house. Katie and Rodney immediately went to the couch and sat down and Carson went to the recliner. Elizabeth went to the kitchen with Cici to get some water for her.

"Why don't you go talk to her John?" Katie asked him softly

"What is there to talk about?" He replied with a sigh sitting next to her on the couch

"John…you could have lost her today lad…" Carson told him firmly

"I know…" He told them barely above a whisper

"Go talk to her…" Katie patted his leg and he just nodded before he got up and went into the kitchen to see Elizabeth standing next to the island with Cici sitting in front of her drinking from a bowl of water. He just walked over and stood next to her

"I'm fine…" She told him with a sigh

"For once I wasn't going to ask that." He replied with a soft laugh

"Good, because I really am fine John. I get a few headaches every now and then but the doctor said it's expected." She explained to him and he just nodded in understanding. After a minute or two of silence John finally started talking…

"I'm just glad you're okay…" He told her softly and she turned her head to look him in the eyes and saw relief and sadness

"John really…I'm fine. I have you around to protect me anyways…remember?" She smirked a little and he looked at her in confusion

"You did stop me from walking right into a puddle I believe, you tried to keep me dry from cars flying past us…even though it didn't work very well." She remembered laughing a little and he also started laughing

"I guess I just forgot." He shrugged before turning around and leaning back up against the island

"John…thank you." She looked at him softly and tilted her head to the side a little staring into his eyes

"For what?" He asked in confusion

"Just being here." She sighed out before moving so she was standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist lightly and she placed her hands on his chest

"Well your welcome I guess then." He replied softly as she leaned into him and kissed him softly before resting her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her

-x-x-x-

John had brought Katie, Carson, and Rodney back to his apartment and brought some clothes back with him to his brothers. He told Elizabeth he would stay with her that night because he didn't know how long they would be out and felt that Elizabeth shouldn't be alone after what had happened earlier. When John came back to the house he heard Elizabeth laughing. He walked into the living room to see her sitting on the couch with Cici on her lap licking her face like crazy and Elizabeth finally got the puppy under control and looked over to see John standing in the doorway

"Looks like you finally have a friend!" John teased her and she just glared at him before he came over and sat next to her

"Have you…" John started but Elizabeth cut him off

"No I haven't changed the bandage on my head yet." She answered for him and he just smirked at her

"Come on, I'll help you change it." He told her as they walked into the kitchen with Cici following closely behind

"John I'm a big girl, I can put some stuff on my head and put a bandage over it!" She teased him and he just made her stand still in front of him with he took the old bandage off her forehead and got the cream before putting it on her head softly and then putting a bandage back over it

"Thank you Dr. John." She teased and he just shrugged

"I'm only here to help." He smirked back then suddenly his cell phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket to see it was a text message from Rodney. Elizabeth snatched it from his hands after he read it and turned around quickly so he couldn't take it from her

"Elizabeth don't! I'm warning you!" He tried taking it from her hands but she just kept leaning forward and going the same way he would so he couldn't get it

"What is this even about?" She asked him laughing a little

"Nothing they're just being stupid!" He replied grabbing her around the waist and holding her still and she gave out a shriek of surprise

"How do you even know them?" She suddenly asked him

"I've known Rodney and Katie since we were in kindergarten and Carson moved to town in high school and we all became good friends. Now can I have it back?" John explained to her

"Tell me what they are talking about and I'll give you the phone back…" She smirked keeping the phone out of reach

"They want me to confess my dieing love for you!" He blurted out before he realized who he was talking to and she immediately froze and so did he. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes

"Can I have my phone back now?" He asked nervously and she gave it to him slowly. "Okay…awkward. I think I'm going to go to bed…" John spoke slowly before letting her go and he turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm and turned him back looking into his eyes for a second before kissing him

"Are you sure about this?" John asked pulling away and she just nodded before he dived in for another mind blowing kiss…then they heard the front door open and Cici ran to see who it was as they immediately pulled away and walked out after Cici slowly

"I'm not even going to ask." James laughed seeing how frazzled they both looked and the way Elizabeth was holding her shirt down on both sides. They both immediately glared at him

"How's Carolyn?" Elizabeth asked before looking at the sleeping Annie in his arms

"She's going to stay the night at the hospital." James told her softly and she just nodded

"How is Annie doing?" John asked as James shut the front door

"She's…okay. She cried a little…but I think she should be fine." James told them before saying good night and going to bed, letting Annie sleep with him that night but he stopped in the stairs before he went up…

"Don't be too loud…" He teased them before going up and they both glared at him

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **So what do you think is going to happen to Carolyn? Or what do you think is going to happen in general I guess? Hope you liked that chapter...R&R TTAALLKK TTOO MMEE!!


	12. All Siblings Fight, Right?

The next morning Rodney, Katie, and Carson left, James and Annie went to the hospital again, and John kept Elizabeth company.

"Daddy…when can mommy come home?" Annie asked her father softly as they walked up to the hospital

"Not for awhile sweetheart." James replied sadly as he walked into the hospital with her in his arms

-x-x-x-

"Where did your friends go?" Elizabeth asked John as she walked into the living room where he was sitting, with Cici following her

"They went home." He replied softly as she sat next to him

"How far away do they live?" She asked leaning back into his arm

"Just about an hour." Suddenly Cici jumped off Elizabeth's lap and took off down the hallway

"Where is she going?" Elizabeth sighed following the puppy with John following her

"She went into James' office…" John told her as they walked after Cici quickly and found the puppy chewing on a piece of paper. Elizabeth took the paper from Cici and looked at it…

"John…?" She handed it to him with a questioning look

"Did you know about this?" She asked him barely above a whisper

"No…he didn't say anything to me about it!" John replied angrily

-x-x-x-

James and Annie had been at the hospital for the afternoon and decided to go home. When they walked into the house they saw Elizabeth walking out of the kitchen with Cici and John walking down the stairs…he looked pretty angry

"What's wrong?" James asked seeing the look on John's face

"How is Carolyn doing?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject

"She's…alright I suppose." James replied softly putting Annie down

"Annie why don't you come with me…" Elizabeth suggested and Annie went with Elizabeth out back to play with Cici outside while John and James talked

"What's going on?" James asked John as the girls walked outside

"When the hell did you plan on telling me that you were moving?" John spat out and James looked like a deer in headlights

"I guess I was still debating it…" He replied softly

"James you have the papers all filled out and have a possibility of a buyer already! How is that still debating?" John cried out at his brother

"Just don't worry about it John!" James yelled back at him

"James you're my brother! You're suddenly moving away? Carolyn is sick, Annie was just in what could be considered a hostage situation with a gun pointed at her, and to top it all off you want to move!?" John yelled following James down the hallway to James' office

"John, Carolyn is dieing! I was offered a promotion a few weeks ago and it would require us to move! It's my family John not yours! You don't even have a family! You just have to worry about yourself and no one else!" James spat back angrily slamming his hands down on the desk

"I don't have any one to worry about? I have to worry about my niece who was almost killed, ignored by her parents, spends practically all her time with Elizabeth…James I've been watching after Annie practically all her life. I've been helping you and Carolyn out when you needed it most! I've been taking care of things for you and Carolyn when neither of you would do it yourself. Elizabeth's mother is even dieing and her mother asked me to watch after her. If I don't have ANYTING to worry about…what the hell do you call that?" John yelled at the top of his lungs before walking out, slamming the door shut on the way

"Uncle John?" Annie questioned as she stood on the stairs with Elizabeth a few steps ahead of her.

John just looked up at Annie and stared at her for a few seconds before he looked up at Elizabeth. The only thing she saw in his eyes was sadness before he turned to walk out of the house. He was a few steps out of the house when Elizabeth ran down the stairs past Annie and out the door after him. He heard her running across the gravel and turned just as she met him and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she did the same.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered clutching to her

"You have nothing to be sorry for John." She told him firmly kissing his forehead

-x-x-x-

Later that night Elizabeth was sitting in Annie's bedroom with her and the puppy while James was down in his office and suddenly her phone went off…

"Hello…" She answered softly

"What?" She replied barely above a whisper

"I'll be right there…" She said quickly

"Annie I need you to go down with her father and tell him I needed to leave. That it was an emergency." Elizabeth told the girl as she ran out of the room and out of the house to her car

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth ran into the house which had a car, cop car, and ambulance outside of it. She ran into the living room to see two cops standing there, she ran past them to the bedroom but they both grabbed her holding her back. Then she saw her mother lying on her bed. She immediately burst into tears and tore through the cops grasps and ran over to her mother's side holding her hand tightly as she cried.

"Lizzie please…be strong. Please don't cry…" Her mother whispered

"No…please don't leave me." Elizabeth cried into her mother's shoulder

"I love you…" She repeated once again before her eyes fell shut. Elizabeth felt two arms encircle her waist and try to pull her up…it was Tommy.

"Elizabeth come on…she's gone…" Tommy whispered trying to help her up but she wouldn't stand, she wouldn't move. After two minutes of trying to get her away from their mother he just let her go and she curled up on the bed next to her mother's cold body and clutched to her hand crying

-x-x-x-

"Where is she?" John asked angrily walking into the room

"We don't know…she was here and then she just left. She sent Annie down here with me and told Annie it was an emergency." James replied in confusion

"Damn it…" John sighed out before he ran out of the house to his truck and took off quickly.

-x-x-x

He pulled up to a house and ran into the house and a man just pointed to a room. John nodded in thanks and quickly walked into the room to see Elizabeth, curled up on the bed fast asleep.

"She died…an hour ago. Elizabeth wouldn't leave her side. She fell asleep about a half an hour ago and they took my mom away…after they pried her out of Elizabeth's grasp." Tommy explained to him sadly and John just nodded in understanding before he slowly walked over to Elizabeth and kneeled down next to her. He saw how red and puffy her eyes were and could see dried up tears on her face. He softly and slowly started running a finger up and down the side of her face until she woke…

"John…" She mumbled seeing him sitting before her

"Hey…" He replied softly and tears started falling as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his neck. He got up so he was sitting on the bed with her as she clutched to him and cried

"She's gone." Elizabeth cried into his shoulder

"I know…I know…" John replied softly holding her close to his chest as she continued to cry. Finally Elizabeth fell asleep in his arms and he picked her up slowly…

"Thank you." Tommy thanked him for watching after his little sister and taking care of her. John just nodded and as he was walking out of the house another man came in. He looked at Elizabeth in John's arms and before John could keep walking he stopped him and kissed the Elizabeth's forehead

"Take care of her for us." The man told him softly and John nodded before he carried Elizabeth to his pickup and placed her in the passenger's seat, reclining the seat so she could continue sleeping in a comfortable position, and then he took her to his apartment

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **Sooo how was that? Pree dramatic I guess...anywaysss!!! R&R ppllzz love to hear what you have to say!


	13. Decisions Have Already Been Made

Elizabeth woke up with a slight headache and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and didn't know where she was at first but finally realized she was in John's apartment. She heard water running and didn't see John anywhere. She got up and followed the water. She opened the bathroom door to see John standing there in just blue jeans hanging a towel up. She could tell his hair was wet and that he had just gotten out of the shower…

"Hey…how are you feeling?" He asked her finally noticing her standing in the doorway

"Head hurts a little." She sighed shrugging

"Do you have to watch Annie today?" He asked her softly and she shook her head

"James took her to the hospital to see Carolyn." She replied barely above a whisper as she wavered on her feet a little. He noticed it and grabbed her arm to steady her…

"Come on; let's go lay down for a little bit." He told her, guiding her to his bedroom once again. She lay down in his bed and he got in beside her, putting an arm around her waist and suddenly she turned around to face him…

"What's going to happen?" She asked him softly and he looked at her with confusion written all over his face

"What do you mean?" He replied pushing some stray curls behind her ear

"What's going to happen when they leave?" She cleared up for him

"I have no idea. I should probably go back and talk to James. You can stay here as long as you need to also." John sighed out kissing her forehead

"Thank you John…for everything." She whispered up to him and he just smiled softly at her before kissing her softly

"You are certainly welcome." He replied back just as softly before she gave him a soft kiss back and he put his forehead against hers

"I guess it's my turn to thank you…for watching after Annie." John thanked her and she laughed a little

"She's fun to be around, she makes things…interesting." She smirked and John started laughing

"Yes…that she does." He replied before she kissed him. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes and saw…love and passion in them. He smiled at her before he leaned down to kiss her some more as he rolled her over so she was on her back and he was leaning over her. One thing led to another…and they had a long morning. John ended up taking another shower in the afternoon and Elizabeth ended up joining him…

-x-x-x-

Around one James called Elizabeth and asked her if she would pick up Annie and take her home so she and John went and got her after John dropped Elizabeth off at her mother's empty house to get her car. John met up with them later at James' house where they were having a water fight out back. They didn't notice John at first; they were both in their swimming suits. Annie had a bright blue and lime green halter suit with a skirt bottom and Elizabeth was wearing a dark red bikini with some blue jean shorts covering her dark red bottoms as they ran around the back yard getting each other wet along with Cici. Annie heard someone move behind her and thought it was Elizabeth so she turned quickly and finally noticed it was John…after she got him soaked.

He stared at her for a few seconds before he started laughing, but suddenly he felt water hit him from behind so he turned quickly to see Elizabeth standing behind him with a water gun soaking him also. He suddenly stopped laughing and stared at her. Her eyes got huge and dropped the water gun as he started to chase her around the backyard. Annie followed them spraying John as he finally caught up with Elizabeth, swung her up in his arms, and spun her around as she screamed and laughed. Then they heard someone walking across the deck. They all looked up there and saw James…Elizabeth could see how his face had dried up tears on it. Annie immediately stopped laughing and just stared up at him. He slowly walked down to her as she ran over to him. He picked her up and held her tightly as she clutched to him. John put Elizabeth down on her feet and they just stood there watching James. He knew what they would ask him so he just nodded at them before he walked into the house with Annie.

"Oh god…" Elizabeth sighed out as the back door shut

-x-x-x-

John and Elizabeth, who was still in her suit, were sitting in James' kitchen talking with James while Annie, who was also in her suit, was fast asleep in Elizabeth's arms after crying so much.

"James you can't be serious about moving…" Elizabeth told him softly as she sat in a chair at the island and John stood next to her

"I have to. I've already sold the house and taken the promotion!" He replied back as he leaned against the counters

"After everything we've gone through in the past week you want to suddenly take Annie and just…move?" John was about to yell but then remembered Annie was sleeping and didn't want to wake her

"John I'm sorry but it's too late! Plus we'll be close to mom and dad. Annie will have them when I'm not there." James explained to him.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She just got up slowly and carried Annie up to her bedroom and laid in the bed with her as she slept while John and James continued to talk. Finally John came up to check on them…

"Hey…she still sleeping?" John asked softly walking over and sitting next to Elizabeth on the bed

"Yeah…" Elizabeth sighed out in response

"I can't talk James out of it. He's packing things now. They're leaving in two days." John told her sadly

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **Sadd I know. But hey I had to get that part out. Anyways R&R Pleaseee tell me what you're thinking...


	14. Inappropriateness & Unconditional Love

It was finally the second day…John still hadn't talked James out of moving. The movers were there and helping James get his and Annie's things into the trucks. John was helping James and the movers while Elizabeth sat out front in the yard with Annie and Cici.

"Annie I want you to have something…" Elizabeth told the girl softly as they sat in the grass. Annie looked up at her in confusion before Elizabeth took the girl and placed her in her lap, after pulling something out of her pocket…

"What is it?" Annie asked as she felt something fall into her hand and then looked at it…it was a silver, heart shaped locket. She opened it up and it had a picture of her mother on the right side of it, and the other side was empty

"Annie I want you to always remember that your mother loved you very much and that you meant a lot to her…even if she never really showed it. That also goes the same for John and I…and your father. We all love you very much and if you ever want to call and talk your daddy has my number okay?" Elizabeth told her happily and Annie smiled brightly up at her and gave her a hug after Elizabeth placed the locket around her neck

"Thank you Lizzie." Annie gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tightly

"You're welcome sweetheart." Elizabeth replied hugging her back before Annie called Cici over to them

"I want you to keep Cici…" Annie told her as Cici sat on her lap while she sat on Elizabeth's

"What? Annie…no, she's your puppy…" Elizabeth was shocked

"Cici will be better off with you Lizzie, she'll be happier. Daddy and I are staying with my grandma and grandpa…they live on a farm and already have too many animals there. Cici would get forgotten." Annie explained to her

"Annie no, I think you need to keep…" But Annie cut her off before she could finish

"Lizzie just take care of her for me please." Annie turned to her and stared her down

"Alright fine, but you realize you won't see her very often right?" Elizabeth explained to the five year old

"Yes I know, but when I come back I can come see her and you, and Uncle John!" Annie exclaimed and Elizabeth just nodded in understanding before they saw John and James walk out of the house. Annie got up off Elizabeth and ran over to her father and he picked her up in response. John then walked over to Elizabeth…

"They're leaving in a few minutes…" John sighed out giving her a hand up

"Annie wants me to keep Cici." Elizabeth told him softly turning to him with the puppy in her arms

"How come?" John asked surprised

"I don't know, she thinks Cici will be better off with me and I can't talk her out of it." Elizabeth replied with just as much surprise

"She really loves you, you know that right?" John smirked looking her in the eyes

"Yeah I know…that's why it's hard to see them leave." Elizabeth told him softly and he kissed her softly before brushing a stray curl behind her ear

"I know…" He replied softly before Annie yelled for Elizabeth to come with her. Elizabeth passed the puppy over to John and walked over to Annie before taking the little girl's hand and walking into the house with her. John walked back over to James with Cici…

"What?" John asked his brother as he stared him down

"We're not stupid you know." James smirked at him

"What are you talking about?" John was totally lost and confused now

"You and Elizabeth…"

"What about us?" John squinted his eyes at his brother

"Anyone who sees you two automatically knows there is something between you two…so who's going to make the move? You…or her?" James teased his little brother

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" John replied innocently

"Sure you don't. You only kiss her, hug her, etc. etc. around myself and Annie. But obviously I'm just seeing things…obviously there is nothing between the two of you when we see that sparkle in both of your guys' eyes." James continued to tease John before he walked into the back of one of the trucks while John just stared after him

-x-x-x-

After many goodbyes, hugs, and tears Elizabeth and John stood at the end of the sidewalk as they watched Annie and James pull away ahead of the trucks.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asked softly turning to John while Cici stood at their feet and he just shrugged

"I guess we go home." He replied in a sigh

"Well I should probably get a hold of my brothers I suppose." Elizabeth suddenly remembered and looked down at her feet

"Call me if you need me okay?" John told her getting her attention

"I will, thank you." She gave him a swift kiss before she took Cici and went to her car and went home to her small apartment after getting her things

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth finally got a hold of her brothers she was asked to come over to her mother's house. She walked into the house and saw her two brothers standing in the living room. Tom's wife Lisa their two kids Andy and Cassie were out back with Elizabeth's other older brother David's wife Karen and their three children Emily, Lucas, and baby Mia.

"Hey how are you doing?" David asked his little sister giving her a quick hug

"I'm alright…the woman I was working for um…just died a couple days ago from cancer. Her husband James and daughter Annie moved today to go live near James' parents." Elizabeth replied softly hugging him back

"I'm sorry Liz." Tom spoke up and she just shook her head, she didn't want to talk about it so they talked about the plans for their mother's funeral. They were finally done with the planning right when the others walked back into the house with someone else…

"Elizabeth…" The man smiled slightly at her and she just froze dead in her tracks as she stood between her brothers and she felt David grab her arm

"Simon…" She spoke softly staring at him as he stood in the door way

"Hey how about we go into the kitchen and get some snacks…" Tommy suggested to his wife kids and the others while David stayed with Elizabeth in the living room with Simon

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked him barely above a whisper as he took a few steps toward her and she immediately felt David tighten his grasp in her arm

"I heard about your mother…I'm sorry." He replied sliding his hands into his pockets of his jacket

"Why didn't you just call…?" She asked him softly

"Because I thought it would be inappropriate. I felt that I should come see you personally." He explained and David just snapped

"If you think not appearing in person to say you're sorry for the passing of our mother was inappropriate then where the hell was your mind when you decided to beat my sister? That wasn't inappropriate in any way?" David yelled angrily at him

"David…" Elizabeth tried to calm him down by placing a hand on the hand holding her arm

"Look I'm sorry about that…I was out of control. I've changed…believe me I've changed Elizabeth. Please you have to trust me." Simon begged her and Elizabeth just shook her head

"Simon I told you I was done with you…why won't you just leave it at that?" Elizabeth replied angrily

"Because I…I love you too much Elizabeth. I don't want to let you go." Simon confessed

"Well I don't love you anymore Simon! Leave me and my family alone! Don't come near me ever again! Also stop calling me!" Elizabeth told him angrily and firmly as she took a few steps past him but he grabbed her arm

"Please Elizabeth…forgive me…" He begged her tightening his grasp on her arm

"Simon let me go…please…let me go…" Elizabeth begged him and David could see the fear coursing through her eyes

"Elizabeth please…" Simon continued begging holding her arm tightly

"Simon you're hurting me! Let me go!" She suddenly cried out grabbing his hand that was holding her arm tightly then she saw David move and hit Simon so he would let her go.

The sudden release of her arm sent her flying to the ground and she could see David and Simon fighting. She quickly got to her feet and got between them, trying to stop them. But one thing led to another and Simon ended up hitting Elizabeth to get her off him and throwing her to the ground making her hit a tall, standing lamp on the way, and it fell on her shoulder going down to her legs. She pushed it away and scrambled back against the wall away from Simon

"You son of a bitch!" David cried out hitting Simon so hard it knocked him to the ground. Elizabeth quickly got to her feet and ran out of the house to her car, jumped in the car and took off

-x-x-x-

John was sitting in his kitchen talking to Annie on the phone while he was getting some water…

"You did?" John exclaimed smiling at Annie's excitement

"I miss you too Annie."

"Alright I love you too, have fun. I'll call you tomorrow." John said his goodbye to Annie and hung up. He took a drink out of his water when he heard someone pounding on his door. He walked over to his door quickly and opened it.

"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed seeing blood roll down the side of her face from her forehead and a bruise forming along with bruises on her arm and tears falling fiercely

"I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go home. I figured he'd go there…" Elizabeth sobbed as he pulled her into his apartment hugging her tightly after shutting the door

"What happened? Come on…" He asked quickly guiding her to the bathroom so he could clean her up

"Simon…he-he came to my mother's house. I was getting ready to leave and walked past him…he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go. He was hurting me, but wouldn't let me go so David reacted and hit him. They got into a fight…I tried to break them up. Simon just hit me and threw me to the ground. I got up quickly and ran out. I didn't know where else to go." She sobbed as he made her sit on the toilet before he pulled her hair back and out of her face to clean up the cut on her head that had broken open once again from when they were attacked at the park. He cleaned it up and finally got the bleeding to stop before putting some cream on it and putting a bandage on it

"Come on, I think you should lay down." John told her softly seeing how pale she was getting. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and placed her in his bed, covering her up and before he could go get her some water she grabbed his arm and begged him to stay with her so he crawled into the bed with her and laid with her until she fell asleep. Then her cell phone started ringing and it was David. He explained everything to David about taking care of Elizabeth for him and her sleeping at the moment and that she would stay with him until they said their good byes and hung up

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **Surprise...I just thought I should put him in here somewhere...and this seemed to fit to me! Even though it was pree sadd...R&R PPLLEEAASSEE:: DD


	15. My Little Old Neighbor Miss Lewis

The next day John had gone back to Elizabeth's mother's house with her where her brothers were at…

"Hey…you okay?" David asked her quickly as she and John walked into the house and she just nodded walking over to them

"The cops came and got him after you left. They wanted to question you…but then they called this morning and said never mind…" Tommy explained softly to her and she looked at him in confusion

"Why wouldn't they need me to talk to them anymore?" She asked in worry

"Because his lawyer bailed him out this morning…" David answered for Tommy

"I can't believe it!" Elizabeth practically cried out as she started pacing the room

"It'll be fine Liz…we'll just make sure he doesn't come near us!" Tommy told her firmly and she stopped dead in her tracks and gave him a dead stare

"Does it look like he understood the STAY AWAY FROM ME the first time? What makes you think this time will be any different?" She cried out at him

"Well you have us…and John will be with you!" David answered in complete confidence

"You can stay with me for awhile." John spoke up and she turned to him

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden John…plus Cici." Elizabeth told him softly as she looked him in the eye

"Yes I'm sure Elizabeth. It'll be fine! Cici isn't a loud dog so she won't disturb anyone in my apartment." He replied with a smirk and she just nodded in reply

"Alright…" She sighed out and gave her brothers one last hug before she and John went to her place to get Cici who had been in a kennel for the past how many hours and get her things before they headed off to John's apartment

-x-x-x-

Later on that day Elizabeth was sitting in the kitchen on the counter when John's cell phone started ringing. He was taking a shower so she didn't really know what to do so she grabbed it and without looking at the number or name she answered it…the first thing she heard was a high pitched scream…

"Annie! Hey sweetie…how are you doing?"

"Well that's good, how's your daddy?"

"John's taking a shower right now…"

"No I'm not taking one with him either little girl!" She laughed softly to herself a little

"Cici is doing very well; she's sleeping right now though." Elizabeth smiled at Annie's enthusiasm before looking over to Cici who was fast asleep on the couch

Elizabeth talked to Annie for about another ten minutes before John came out of the bathroom and he started to talk to her. Finally he was done talking to her also about ten minutes later.

"She asked me why I wasn't in the shower with you…" Elizabeth laughed a little as she continued to sit on the counter top while she ate some cookie dough and John stared at her in amusement but then he continued to stare at her and she squinted her eyes at him…

"What?" She asked him as he stared at her

"You have some cookie dough on your face…" He laughed a little before taking the cookie dough on her face off and eating it and she just shook her head at him…then he thought of what James said to them the day they left

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him softly putting the cookie dough in the cup down and he shook his head without answering

"Tell me…" She warned him

"Nope!" He smiled brightly at her

"John…tell me what you were thinking about!" She told him firmly and he continued to smiled and shake his head

"Fine! Be that way!" She glared at him before sliding off the counter and making her way to the couch

Before she made it he picked her up and ran to the couch dropping her on it…making her scream the whole way there. Then he started to tickle her making her scream and cry out more…

"John stop it! John please! Please! Stop!" She giggled and screamed at the same time then there was a knock at the door. John smirked down at Elizabeth before getting up and walking over to the door…it was his neighbor Miss Carol Lewis…

"What have you been doing young man? You have been rather loud!" She looked at him in anger

"I'm sorry Miss Lewis…my friend here can't keep herself under control! We apologize for being to loud!" He apologized to her and Elizabeth glared at him from behind and then she saw the woman look at her and she immediately got rid of the glare and smiled softly at the old woman

"Well don't let it happen again!" Miss Lewis snapped before walking back to her apartment and John turned around laughing after he shut the door and Elizabeth threw a pillow off the couch at him and it hit him in the face

"You are so going to pay for that!" He replied running after her as she jumped over the back of the couch and running away from him

-x-x-x-

After their running rendezvous they decided to go out and go for a walk. On their walk they ran into someone they had forgotten about…

"Elizabeth…" He smirked at her and she stopped dead in her tracks staring angrily at him

"Simon stay away from me!" She spat at him as John tightened his hand which was holding onto hers

"Who's your friend?" He asked looking at John before looking back to her

"Don't worry about it…" She replied angrily as Cici sat at her feet

"Look I am truly, truly sorry for the other day…please forgive me and come back!" He begged her taking a few steps towards her

"Stay the hell away from me!" She suddenly spat at him and he immediately stopped

"I'm sorry Lizzie…please, please forgive me! It was an accident!" He continued to beg her

"Stop it! Stop doing this to me! Understand that I am done with you, I have been! Why can't you just accept that and find someone else to love? Leave me alone!" She yelled at him and he looked at her heartbroken

"Lizzie…" He started but she cut him off

"Don't call me that! I'm done with you! Now stay away from me! Leave me alone!" She screamed at him before she started to walk away with John next to her and Simon stood there in shock

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **So is Simon going to start leaving Elizabeth alone? What do you think so farr?? R&R!!!!!!


	16. Princess Annie Is Missing

That night Elizabeth ended up staying with John once again

That night Elizabeth ended up staying with John once again. They were both sitting on the couch watching a movie, Cici was lying in the bedroom sleeping, and suddenly someone started knocking on his door. John got up slowly and went to the door opening it with out looking into the peep hole to see who it was first. Suddenly he was being attacked at the legs and there was a high pitched scream…

"UNCLE JOHN!" It was Annie and James…

"Annie! Hey princess!" he smiled brightly exclaiming picking her up and holding her close as James came in shutting the door behind them

"Lizzie!" Annie suddenly cried out sliding out of John's arms and running over to her on the couch and practically attacking her when Cici came running into the room

"Cici!" Annie smiled brightly as the puppy jumped up next to her and started licking her face as she sat on Elizabeth's lap

"What are you guys doing back?" John asked James as they stood near the couch while Annie rambled on and on to Elizabeth also playing with Cici at the same time

"Well we need to start planning Carolyn's funeral. So I figured we could just come back and plan it instead of doing it over the phone." James replied shrugging before the two men sat down and started to plan it while Elizabeth entertained Annie…which wasn't that hard to do since she was so happy to see them

It took John and James a little longer than an hour to plan the funeral and it was late. James and John went into John's bedroom to check on Annie and Elizabeth to see them both fast asleep on the bed with Cici cuddled up next to them.

"Guess they were both really tired." John smirked looking at the two passed out in the bed and James just laughed a little before John got the couch pulled out and gave James some blankets and pillows to use. They stayed up and talked a little before John went to his room where Elizabeth and Annie were sleeping peacefully and slipped in behind Elizabeth…

"Hey…" She smiled softly waking up rolling onto her back to look at him as he leaned over her a little

"Go back to sleep…you're going to need it for tomorrow. Annie and James are staying for a couple days." John kissed her forehead and she just nodded before she cuddled up to him and fell back asleep

-x-x-x-

The next day John was right…Annie wanted to play with Elizabeth and Cici all day! She wouldn't leave her side! Elizabeth had to go to her apartment so Annie went with her while John and James stayed at John's apartment. Elizabeth was getting some things and cleaning things up at her apartment while Annie was sitting in her bedroom coloring.

"Annie are you thirsty?" Elizabeth asked poking her head into the room

"No thank you Lizzie." Annie replied as she continued coloring

"Alright…" Elizabeth smirked before she walked into the living room to see the front door open. Her smile on her face immediately fell and she dropped the shirt in her hands…

"Elizabeth…"

"Get out! Now!" She yelled angrily…it was Simon

"'Lizabeth please…let me explain!" He begged her

"Get out! I don't want an explanation!" She yelled and Annie came into the room

"Lizzie?" She questioned softly standing in the hallway

"It's alright Annie…just go back to coloring sweetie." Elizabeth smiled slightly at her and she just nodded before she slowly made her way back to Elizabeth's room

"Why is she here?" Simon asked her softly

"Don't worry about her. Now you need to leave!" Elizabeth told him firmly

"Come on 'Lizabeth." Simon walked over to her and grabbed her arms

"Simon let me go…" She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go and just tightened his grip

"What is wrong with you?" He cried out angrily

"Simon please…you're hurting me!" She whimpered as his fingers dug into her arms

"Good you little wench!" He kissed her forcefully before he smacked her so hard she fell to the ground unconscious

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up and couldn't really see straight…she also had a very, very bad headache. She slowly stood up…which took a little while and slowly made her way to her bedroom where she had left Annie, using the wall as a support.

"Annie!" Elizabeth called out softly but she didn't get an answer

"Annie…!" She tried again and walked into her room and Annie wasn't there…

"No…no…please no!" Elizabeth sobbed as tears started falling and she practically crawled her way out to her car and almost caused many accidents on her way to John's apartment

She walked up to John's apartment and walked into the room almost falling over herself as she continued crying…

"Elizabeth!" John cried out helping her stand up

"She's gone! Simon took her!" Elizabeth sobbed and John and James then noticed the blood and cut on Elizabeth's head

"What happened?" John asked her brushing some curls out of her face to look at the cut

"John stop! Simon took Annie! He came to my apartment and hit me…when I woke up she was gone!" Elizabeth sobbed

"Damn it…" James cried out before he pulled his cell phone out and called the cops

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed and John just pulled her closer into his arms and held her as she cried

"We'll get her back…" John whispered into her ear and held her as he guided her over to the couch before her legs gave out

-x-x-x-

Annie sat in the back of Simon's truck silently…she was scared to death and didn't know what to do. A few minutes later they stopped. Simon got out of the truck and opened the door on the side she was sitting on…

"Come on…" Simon called to her and she just sat there

"I want my daddy!" She told him softly

"Well you can see him later…let's go." He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the truck hold onto her tightly as he walked into the apartments he was currently living in with a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream

He walked into his apartment…

"I want Lizzie and Uncle John!" Annie cried out as tears started to fall

"Shut up you little brat!" Simon yelled angrily before he put her in the coat closet, locking it. He then went to find some tape and placed it over Annie's mouth so she couldn't bother the neighbors or make them suspicious locking the door yet again

-x-x-x-

Later that night John and James had gotten home, they went to talk to the police and made Elizabeth stay at the apartment and sleep. But they walked in and found her wide awake sitting at the kitchen table…staring at the wall. James shut the front door and looked at John in worry. John just walked over to her slowly…

"Elizabeth…" He spoke softly and she didn't even flinch or move an inch he was about to start talking again when she spoke instead…

"It's all my fault…I'm the reason Simon took her." Elizabeth practically whispered

"No! No it's not your fault! Don't think that!" John told her firmly walking over to her

"John! How can you say that? Simon's been after me for god knows how long! He knew Annie meant the world to me and knew that if he took her away I'd be as ruined as he felt just because he won't let me go! Because he won't move on! I should have done something more to save her! I shouldn't have let him take her!" Elizabeth started out screaming then suddenly burst out into tears through half of it and she stood up also

"Elizabeth…we're going to get her back. I don't blame you for any of this, and you shouldn't blame yourself!" James spoke up and she looked over at him in sadness

"I still should have done something…" She whispered and John placed his hands on her arms firmly

"Stop thinking like that! You tried to get him out and he wouldn't go! He hit you and knocked you out Elizabeth! There isn't much an unconscious person can do!" John told her firmly and she just nodded before he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist

-x-x-x-

Annie was scared…she was sitting in a dark closet and didn't know where she was. She just wanted her dad. In the middle of the night Simon came to the closet to check on her and she just sat there staring at him expectantly…

"Come on…" He pulled her out and guided her to the bathroom.

She shut the door behind her and ripped the tape off her mouth before she stood looking around the room and started the water in the sink and opened the window. She then ran over to the vent and pulled the cover off quietly and crawled through it, pulling the cover back on before she started crawling further. She finally got too tired to go any longer and was about three fourths of the way through the vent which led to the bathroom of an old woman who didn't really like Simon. She just stopped crawling and lay in the vent before she fell asleep.

-x-x-x-

The next morning Elizabeth woke up with a huge headache. She felt arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Suddenly she felt the body behind her move and she turned so she was facing them…

"Morning…" John kissed the tip of her nose lightly and she just smiled softly "James left…he'll be back in a couple hours." John told her softly and she just nodded

"It's going to be alright." John told her firmly and she nodded again before he kissed her passionately and she responded back threading her fingers through his hair. They finally pulled apart and John put his forehead against hers…then they heard the front door open. They both slowly got out of the bed and walked into the main room to see James…

"Wow…you're back really early…" John looked at him in confusion and worry

"Yeah they told me to come home, that they'd take care of it. What if they don't find her?" James asked sadly and John immediately felt Elizabeth grab his arm tightly in worry and concern

"They'll find her…" John spoke up but Elizabeth suddenly just ran over to the door, grabbed her keys, slipped on her shoes, and ran out

"Elizabeth!" John yelled after her but he looked out into the hallway and saw the door to the stairwell slam shut

"Where is she going?" James asked with wide worried eyes

"I don't know…we better follow her." John sighed out before they both put their coats and shoes on; James already had his shoes and keys, so they took James' car and followed Elizabeth who ended up outside some apartments. They arrived and only saw her car.

-x-x-x

Elizabeth ran into the apartments quickly and started slamming her hands against the door. Simon opened it angrily…

"Where is she?" Elizabeth cried out angrily

"I don't know…" Simon yelled back and Elizabeth just invited herself in

"What did you do with Annie? Where is she?" Elizabeth screamed at him

"I don't know! I let her use the bathroom in the middle of the night and it took her forever so I walked in and she was gone and the window was open!" Simon yelled back angrily

"Why did you take her?" Elizabeth snapped and he grabbed her arms tightly

"Why the hell do you think?" He snapped back grabbing the back of her head and shaking her a little as he yelled at her…suddenly John and James appeared in the doorway with two cops

"Let her go…" John warned him angrily

"You stupid broad!" Simon shoved her forward and ran towards the balcony but the two cops attacked him before he made it

"You okay?" John asked her softly and she just nodded

"Where's Annie?" James quickly

"I don't know…she's already gone. She got away from him…" Elizabeth told him softly as John held her

-x-x-x-

**AN: **I know it's been awhile since i've updated...sorry bout that. Lost track of it and tell to you the truth kinda forgot about it. But hey...here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and please REVIEW!! tell me what you thought of it...tell me whatever you want i guess! This chapter was a little weird--But yeah...obviously they'll find Annie. But how and when?


	17. Everything Will Be Alright

Elizabeth, John, and James were in Simon's apartment talking with one of the police men as the other brought Simon down to the car when an old lady came in…

"Excuse me ma'am…you shouldn't be in here." The cop told her

"Where is that man? Mr. Wallace?" She asked him softly as she stood in the doorway

"My partner just took him down to the car. He's been arrested for kidnapping and abuse." He informed her

"It's about time you people arrested that wretched man!" She exclaimed before she turned to walk out

"Excuse me…have you seen a little girl?" Elizabeth suddenly asked her

"I'm sorry dear I have not. All I know is that something is wrong with my vent. The air is getting blocked and is not coming through very much." The old woman smirked a little before she walked out telling them good luck for finding Annie and going to her apartment

"Where could she be?" James sighed out

"All Simon said was that he let her use the bathroom and she was gone…" Elizabeth replied softly before she pulled out of John's arms and walked to the bathroom. The cop, John, and James slowly followed and they all looked around the bathroom

"He said the window was open when he finally got the door open…" The cop told them and John walked over to the window opening it

"There is no way you're going to tell me she got all the way down there…" John told him firmly looking down at the fire escape that was almost six feet down from the window

"That's what I said." The cop replied

"Part of her dress…" Elizabeth mumbled pulling a little piece that must have been ripped off her dress near the vent

"What?" John spoke up none of them hearing her

"It's the same pattern as her dress! She must have ripped it on something! But what?" Elizabeth announced staring at the piece of material in her hand

"The vent!" John and Elizabeth suddenly cried out at once finally putting it all together and John ripped the vent off

"Annie! Annie can you hear me?" John called through the vent

"Annie…sweetheart…it's daddy!" James tried and they heard a small whimper

"Annie!" Elizabeth cried out

"Where does this vent lead to?" James quickly asked the cop

"Probably up and to the old woman's bathroom…" The cop replied in confusion and suddenly Elizabeth was on her feet and running past everyone to the woman's apartment. She didn't even knock, she just opened the unlocked door and ran straight to the woman's bathroom, ripping the vent cover off

"Annie! Annie please if you can hear me…" Elizabeth practically begged as she called through the vent

"Lizzie…" She heard a small cry

"Get a flash light!" Elizabeth called out to John and the others as they walked into the room. John ran and got a light while James ran over to Elizabeth. John soon came with a light and handed it over. Elizabeth turned it on and shined it into the vent…a few feet away they saw Annie lying in the vent

"Annie sweetheart…are you okay?" Elizabeth called to her and she slowly looked over at her

"I want daddy!" She cried

"I'm right here baby…come on…I'm here." James announced looking into the vent and she slowly started crawling to them. Soon enough Elizabeth was able to reach in and pull her the rest of the way out

"Oh god…oh thank god." Elizabeth sobbed as tears started falling and she hugged Annie tightly and kissed the side of her head as Annie clutched to her neck and cried. James quickly took her into her arms and John walked over and pulled Elizabeth up into his own arms. The cops left before John, James, Elizabeth, and Annie did so they didn't have to see Simon before they went home. John drove his brother's truck and Elizabeth took her car while James sat in the back of his own truck holding his daughter as they made their way back to John's apartment

-x-x-x-

That night was a long night. Annie didn't sleep very well so it kept James up. Elizabeth didn't sleep much either…which kept John up, worrying.

"She'll be fine. She's back and Simon was taken to jail…for good!" John whispered to her so James and Annie wouldn't hear the in the other room

"I know it's just…what if something like this ever happens again?" She mumbled back as she stared at the ceiling

"Then we'll do the best we can…like we did today!" John kissed her cheek and pulled her closer

"It just scares me…" She sighed out looking over into his eyes

"I know, I feel the same way." He replied truthfully

"I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you…" She sighed out turning onto her side so she could face him

"You don't…I just have major sympathy for you. So I thought I'd stick around for a couple months then go find some other depressed, ruined woman to bug…" He teased her and she hit his arm lightly

"Gee thanks…I'll remember that next time." She smirked before he kissed her and they soon fell asleep

-x-x-x-

James and Annie stayed for a couple more days and finally went home. They had been gone for about three hours when Elizabeth's cell phone started ringing. John went to the store for a few minutes and Elizabeth was left at the apartment with Cici by herself. John came back and found her getting some thing to drink while she was on the phone. She was on the phone for about five more minutes before she finally hung up…

"Who were you talking to?" John asked out of curiosity

"Just guess…" She smirked

"Annie." He instantly replied and she nodded with a smile and after a few seconds of silence Elizabeth finally realized John was trying to hide something from her…

"What? What's going on?" She asked him quickly

"Elizabeth I have to…leave…for a few days." He told her softly

"And may I ask where you're going?" Elizabeth asked thinking her was joking with her

"I can't really tell you that. I have to help some friends…it's classified. But I'll be back in a few days and I think Rodney and Katie are even coming. Rodney has to come with me…so Katie may stay with you, if that's okay." John explained

"You're serious…" She stated slowly and he just nodded before she started talking again "Okay? Umm…this is a little weird. I guess I don't really know what to say right now. But yeah sure…I'll stay with Katie if she comes I guess…" She stuttered not knowing what to say to him

"I'll talk to Rodney later. Look it'll only be a few days…I promise." He told her walking up to her, placing his hands on her hips

"It's just surprising…" She told him softly placing her hands on his chest

"You'll be alright." He kissed her softly and she just smiled against his lips and before she knew it he was carrying her to the bedroom

-x-x-x-

**AN:** thanks for the reviews i've been getting...keep sending them!! but anyways. here is this chapter. it was a little weird and it felt a little weird typing it up. but whatever i guess. tell me your thoughts. and even if you have any thoughts i could put into another chapter or something like that...don't be afraid to say anything!


	18. I Think I May Be Having Twins

John woke up early the next morning. It was a little hard for him to get out of bed because of the sheets that were tangled around himself and Elizabeth…plus all their limbs were some how entangled and he didn't want to wake her. He finally got out of the bed, took a shower, and got ready to leave. He finished getting ready and heard a knock at the door…it was Rodney and Katie. He let them in before he went back to his bedroom to check on Elizabeth. She was still sleeping peacefully in the bed with Cici lying at the end of it just lying there. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, pulled the sheets up around her, and patted Cici's head before he walked out to Rodney and Katie

"Elizabeth's still sleeping…it's been a rough week; Cici is in the bedroom too. We also had a long night last night…so I don't know how long she'll sleep in." John smirked a little and Katie almost burst out laughing while Rodney just shook his head

"It's alright John…I need to go pick a few things up and see some people. I'm sure by the time I get back she'll be awake." Katie smiled brightly so he wouldn't have to keep talking about the awkward situation

"Sounds good, we should only be gone for a few days." John sighed out looking back towards the bedroom door

"John…she'll be fine. We'll both be fine." Katie knew all about the SGC since she used to work there but never talked about it, only sometimes with Rodney. They rarely go there any more either. Rodney and Katie started a new life and are sometimes called back.

"Thank you Katie." John hugged her quick before he and Rodney left. A few minutes later Katie left the apartment leaving a sleeping Elizabeth

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up slowly and rolled over to find an empty bed. She forgot John had to leave and looked at the end of the bed to see Cici lying there. She smiled softly before she sat up pulling the sheets with her. She rubbed Cici's head before she slowly got out of the bed and went to take a shower and got ready for the day. She got some food and water for Cici before she got herself some toast and juice. She was cleaning her things up when the front door opened and Katie walked in…

"Katie…" She spoke seeing her walk in

"Hey, you're awake!" Katie smiled brightly at her shutting the door and putting two bags down

"Yeah…it's been a long week." Elizabeth sighed out putting the rag she had down

"So I've heard…want to talk about it?" Katie asked her softly walking over to the kitchen area

"I guess I'm just a little shaken up still from Annie being missing, Simon causing all this, and John suddenly telling me he's leaving…" Elizabeth told her barely above a whisper

"Come sit with me…" Katie looped her arm through Elizabeth's and pulled her over to the couch

"First off it's not your fault that Simon took Annie, he's just mentally unstable. He needs to learn to let people go. Secondly John will be perfectly fine…believe me. I've gone through this many times." Katie reassured her and Elizabeth looked at her with slight anger and worry crossing her face

"How do you get to know all about this thing they do?" Elizabeth asked her softly

"Because I once worked where they are now, we haven't worked there much lately. Every once in a while they call us back for help." Katie sighed out and Elizabeth just nodded in understanding

"Anyways…we need a new topic." Katie told her

"I guess I should probably find a job…" Elizabeth laughed a little

"True…but John's pretty much loaded from his father. He just doesn't say anything about it. So if you stay with him you'll be fine." Katie smirked

"Guess I didn't know that." Elizabeth smiled brightly

"Elizabeth can I tell you something…?" Katie suddenly asked

"Of course you can…what is it?" Elizabeth replied in worry

"I think I may be having twins…" Katie sighed out

"Really? Oh my goodness! That's wonderful! Isn't it?" Elizabeth asked in surprise

"I think so…but I don't know how to tell Rodney. When we found out I was even pregnant he almost passed out! He scared to death about this and now I think I'm having twins…how am I going to tell him?" Katie spoke in a worried tone

"Well I'm sure Rodney will be perfectly fine! He'll accept it sooner or later!" Elizabeth smirked at Katie's excitement and confusion

"So what about you and John?" Katie brought up and immediately saw a slight blush appear across Elizabeth's face and neck

"What about us?" She replied innocently

"Oh please! Before he left this morning he could kept staring at the bedroom door where you were sleeping and kept worrying about you! Don't act like there is nothing going on between you two…you've only made out how many times now?" Katie teased her and the blush expanded

"I don't know…we have gotten rather close. But I don't really know his feelings for me…" Elizabeth sighed out truthfully

"Well I can answer that for you…John is madly in love with you Elizabeth! You're all he ever talks about! Other than Annie of course! He's crazy about you." Katie smiled brightly at her. The two women talked some more before they finally decided to go get something to eat and rent a movie

-x-x-x-

Through the five days John and Rodney were gone Katie noticed how much Elizabeth had come to depend on John and Rodney noticed the same with John. Katie practically had to force Elizabeth to sit down and she felt like she was taking care of a teenager! She was constantly calling John's cell phone…not knowing he was off-world, and Katie finally confiscated her phone. Elizabeth was going crazy without being around John…

"Elizabeth sit down!" Katie suddenly cried out at her

"I'm sorry! I just…sorry." Elizabeth stuttered as she paced John's apartment

"It's fine, just sit down. John will be back soon. You're making the room spin." Katie sighed out holding her enlarged belly

"Sorry." Elizabeth told her softly sitting down on the couch taking a deep breath

"They'll be fine!" Katie grabbed Elizabeth's hand which was tapping her other hand quickly

-x-x-x-

Katie was sitting on the couch with the TV on while she read a book, Elizabeth was in the bedroom lying on the bed thinking of John. Suddenly the front door opened and both men walked in. Katie smiled brightly before she slowly got up and walked over to her husband kissing him passionately…

"Where's Liz?" John quickly asked

"Where do you think? She's been going crazy! I swear she almost put a hole in your floor!" Katie smirked and John smiled before he walked to his bedroom and slowly opened the door to see Elizabeth lying in the bed.

Her face lit up as soon as she saw the door open and saw his face. Before he knew it she was up off the bed and hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" Elizabeth sighed out with her arms clutched tightly around his neck and his around her back

"I missed you too!" He kissed the side of her face and held her close before he kissed her deeply and she gave back just as much

"Don't leave again…" Elizabeth told him between kisses and she felt him smile brightly against his lips

"Never." He replied against her lips before he went back to kissing her crazily

-x-x-x-

**AN: **Just cute..jk :p anyways!! i really hope you liked that chapter! So when are they finally going to admit to each other that they pretty much can't live with out each other? And what about Katie having twins? Will Rodney be alright?

but yes...please R&R!! tell me what you're thinking! any ideas...anything...lol--o and i've also started a new story **There's Always Hope**--so check it out see if you like it or not...hoping on getting some feed back so i can know if i should continue it or not...but anyways thanks a bunch for all the reviews i have gotten for this story!


	19. Gonna Be 'Two Daddies' & A Restroom

After John and Elizabeth made out for a few minutes they finally walked out of John's bedroom back to Rodney and Katie who were sitting on the couch. Katie must have told Rodney about the twins because he was staring at her in shock and looked as though he was about to faint.

"Rodney…?" John tried getting a little worried for his friend "What's with him?" He asked Katie as Elizabeth let out a small laugh

"Oh…he'll be alright." Katie suddenly patted Rodney's cheek and he finally snapped out of it

"Are you serious?" Rodney suddenly asked her and Katie just nodded with a huge smile on her face

"I'm going to be a daddy…" Rodney sighed out and John looked at him in confusion

"Wow Rodney it's about time you noticed…I thought Katie just added another stomach…" John teased

"No…I mean…I'm gonna be…two daddies…?" He didn't really know how to put it and Katie and Elizabeth just started laughing at his shock

"No Rodney…you're going to be the daddy of two wonderful children!" Katie told him happily before kissing him passionately

"She's having twins?" John whispered to Elizabeth with wide eyes and Elizabeth just nodded happily

"Let's go out tonight!" Katie suddenly cried out after she and Rodney pulled apart

"What?" Rodney practically cried out

"You'll be alright…let's go dancing!" Katie smiled brightly

"I think I'm with Rodney on this one…" Elizabeth sighed out

"Oh come on Liz! It'll be fun!" John teased her tickling her sides a little

"John! Stop it! Can't we just stay home?" Elizabeth sighed out grabbing John's wrists so he couldn't tickle her anymore

"Party pooper! We're going out and we're going to go dancing! So you and I will go get some dresses and get all pretty while Rodney and John get all dressed up and…what ever men do to get ready! Elizabeth and I will drive our own car. We'll call you later about the time, place, and what not!" Katie announced happily before giving Rodney a quick kiss and grabbing Elizabeth arm pulling her out of John's apartment

"What's going on?" Rodney asked sighing out as he stood from the couch

"Come on Rodney…we're going dancing, and you are a father of twins! You busy man!" John teased him patting him on the shoulder before they got ready

-x-x-x-

Katie and Elizabeth just pulled about to the bar/club/restaurant place called Bellians. They were both wearing dresses…Katie forced Elizabeth to wear one after many protests. Katie's dress went a little past her knees; it was a short sleeved, v-neck black dress with an empire waist band that waved at the bottom. Elizabeth's dress was a deep red color. It had a softly draping skirt that stopped at her knees that top part had about an inch wide worth of straps which shaped down into a v-neck. Elizabeth was a little angry with Katie for making her wear a dress…and the black two or three inch high heels which covered her toes, then went open, and had two small straps that went across her ankle and a small piece covering her heal to keep them on.

They walked into Bellians and didn't see John or Rodney anywhere at first until they saw them sitting across the room talking, laughing, and already had the beer out. Unfortunately that was one down fall for Katie. Soon enough Katie had her arm looped through Elizabeth's and was pulling her towards the guys

-x-x-x-

John was taking a drink out of his beer when he saw Katie pulling Elizabeth towards them. He practically choked on the liquid in his mouth when he saw them. Rodney just smiled and laughed trying to act like he didn't notice John choke on his beer after seeing Elizabeth.

"Guys…" Katie smiled brightly at them sitting next to Rodney leaving the chair open next to John for Elizabeth.

"Ladies…" John smirked back fully checking Elizabeth out as she sat next to him before he slid an extra beer over to her

"What's the occasion?" John teased looking at them and Elizabeth just glared pointing at Katie who smiled brightly

"Excuse me…" Elizabeth excused her self to use the bathroom and Katie tagged along but before Katie started to follow she leaned over next to John and whispered…

"I'm sure you'll be thanking me later!" She smirked before she took off after Elizabeth

They finally came back and ate some food before they sat talking, laughing, and drinking. Soon enough John and Rodney asked them to dance. It took a little convincing before John finally got Elizabeth to dance. John had only drank two beers and Elizabeth was only starting on her second so they were still very sober…but Rodney on the other hand was already getting tipsy. Katie was laughing as she continued to dance with Rodney while he was going crazy, trying to stay up at the same time…then suddenly it turned into a slow song

"It's going to be fun getting him home tonight." John whispered into Elizabeth's ear with a huge smirk on his face and she looked over to see Katie helping Rodney sit down at the table

"Is he always like this?" She asked him looking up into his eyes

"Sometimes…" He smirked pulling her close, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist as she slowly slid her arms up around his neck

Soon enough Elizabeth had her head resting on John's shoulder and his head was resting on the side of hers. They had played two slow songs in a row and there was another starting. Elizabeth laughed as John told her he knew it with lots of happiness evident in his voice. After about thirty seconds of the song Elizabeth heard John start singing it. She just smiled slightly as she continued to rest her head on his shoulder while he sung and moved them about. In the middle of the song Elizabeth suddenly felt him nipping at her neck. She moved to give him more access and before she knew it he was moving her backwards.

All of a sudden she hit a wall, she let out a laugh and so did he before he pushed her into one of the bathrooms…didn't really see which one it was and they realized it was the men's bathroom. John pushed her back into one of the stalls and shut the door, and locking it before pushing her up against the door. She moaned as he hit the right spot on her neck and continued down her neck to her collar bone before quickly going back up and kissing her senseless. She felt him lifting her up a little and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he picked her up and pushed her up against the door of the stall even more, without breaking lip contact. All of a sudden she gasped trying not to cry out into his mouth as she felt him go into her. She didn't even know he had his pants down or her underwear off.

-x-x-x-

The next morning Elizabeth felt a warm body up behind her and an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and her legs intertwined with another's. She smiled softly before she felt his lips rub against the back of her neck as he slept. She squirmed a little under his grasp as he continued to torture her in his sleep and suddenly felt his hand of her waist move further down and she gasped as he hit the spot. Which eventually woke him up and she was quickly being turned over and kissed.

"Morning…" He mumbled against her lips and she just smiled against his

"Good morning." She smiled brightly up at him after he pulled away

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He smirked giving her a quick kiss

"Many times…" She smiled kissing him back

"Well you're beautiful…and I love you very much!" He told her happily before leaning down for a mind blowing kiss. He could feel her huge smile against his lips and when he pulled away he saw the love and compassion in her eyes for him.

"We should probably get up…Rodney and Katie are leaving today." He sighed out before kissing her lightly on the lips

"Yeah…we should…" She replied softly before pulling him back down for another kiss and finally after ten minutes they got up and got ready for the day. Elizabeth was finished before John because he decided to take a shower with her…which ended up in him needing an ice cold shower afterwards. She made her way to the kitchen to see Rodney fast asleep on the pull out couch and Katie eating breakfast at the table

"Good morning…" Elizabeth smiled brightly at Katie and Katie smirked at her with a look that knew all

"You seem…happy…" Katie teased her and Elizabeth turned around and glared at her as she pulled a box of cereal down

"And your point is?" Elizabeth smirked back giving Katie a teasing glare

"Well I'm not the one who got us kicked outta Bellians last night. Just because a certain couple just couldn't keep their hands off each other and ended up having sex in the men's restroom…then coming home and doing it all over again; except having the decency of doing it in bed this time so I didn't have to walk in on something that would have probably made my gag reflex kick in a little more." Katie teased her innocently acting as though it was nothing

"Oh stop it…" Elizabeth glared at her as she poured her cereal and milk into a bowl and Katie just smiled evilly at her when suddenly John entered the room

"So how was your night?" John asked Katie happily

"Oh wonderful, I got to take care of Rodney. I'm sure it will hit him harder today and tomorrow, which of course will be glorious!" Katie teased as she placed her cup in the sink and watched with a smile as John kissed the top of Elizabeth's head which then turned into a heated kiss

"At least ask me to leave before you just throw her on the table and have your way with her!" Katie teased them and left the small area to use the bathroom. They immediately pulled back and John smiled brightly as he saw Elizabeth's face turn a bright shade of red

-x-x-x-

**AN:** So John has admitted his passionate love for her...and they definetly showed it :P! But anyways! Tell me what you thought-i love the feed back (like everyone else)!! Have any thoughts er whatever else tell me!


	20. Cooper Alexander & Charlotte Rose

Katie's due date:

Katie was walking to the kitchen in John's apartment while Rodney was sleeping on the pull out couch. John and Elizabeth went to get groceries. Suddenly she felt some pain. She grabbed her stomach and stood there for a minute or so when her water broke…

"Rodney!" She cried out…she didn't get a response

"Rodney get up!" She screamed making her way, slowly back to Rodney

"What's wrong?" He mumbled sitting up seeing a pained expression on her face

"Rodney my water broke!" She cried in pain

"Oh my god…" He sighed out with wide eyes

"The contractions are coming fast! It hasn't even been an hour since I started feeling them!" She shrieked

"What?" Rodney cried back getting over to her side

"Rodney these babies are coming! NOW!" She screamed as he grabbed her arm while she clutched to his hand

"Can't you just wait until I can get you to the hospital?" He gasped out

"Rodney!" She cried as he helped her sit on the pull out bed (couch)

"Where are Sheppard and Elizabeth?" Rodney sighed softly

"Who cares these babies are coming whether they are here or not!" She screamed

"I can't do this Katie!" Rodney cried out

"You have to Rodney! I can't wait and we can't make it to the hospital! Go get some towels!" Katie ordered loudly as Rodney went and got a few things

About a half hour later Katie was giving birth to the first child…

"Oh my god…I see a head…" Rodney sighed

"Rodney come on please! You need to be here with me! You have to help!" Katie cried at him

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry I love you!" He apologized

"Rodney I need you to get the baby!" Katie cried as she pushed and out came the first baby, a little boy. Rodney quickly wrapped it in a towel, cleaned him off, and placed him on Katie's chest

"Rodney!" Katie screamed as she pushed again and out came the other twin, a girl. Rodney did the same as he did with the boy and wrapped her in a towel, cleaning her off also

"A boy and a girl…" Rodney sighed out holding his daughter in his arms just as John and Elizabeth walked in

"Whoa…" John looked at them in awe

"I have a son and daughter…" Rodney stared at them in shock

"Why didn't you call?" Elizabeth suddenly asked as she put the grocery bags down and walked over to them

"Never thought of that…it just happened so fast…" Rodney sighed out handing his daughter to Elizabeth and suddenly fainting

"Rodney?!" Katie cried

"It's alright, he just fainted." John smirked looking at the little boy in Katie's arms

"What are their names?" Elizabeth suddenly asked

"Cooper Alexander and Charlotte Rose." Katie smiled brightly

-x-x-x-

So the twins were born and a few months later John proposed to Elizabeth. She obviously said yes, James and Annie came back for the wedding. Soon after Elizabeth announced that she was pregnant. Simon was no longer a problem. Rodney, Katie, and the twins moved into a house near the new house Elizabeth and John moved into.

-x-x-x-

**AN: i know that was short but i didn't really know how to end it and decided it should be ended. So i hope you liked the story! i had some fun writing it! anyways R&R i would still love the reviews!**


End file.
